Health Project
by Claude le Viste
Summary: Fuji, Eiji and Ryoma have to pretend that they’re pregnant for a health project on pregnancy. The ‘husbands’ are Tezuka, Oishi and Momo! Hell breaks lose! TezuFuji, MomoRyo, and OishiEiji. Yaoi.
1. The project

Title: Health Project

Author: Kikumaru's Beam

Summary: Fuji, Eiji and Ryoma have to pretend that they're pregnant for a health project on pregnancy. The 'husbands' are Tezuka, Oishi and Momo! Hell breaks lose! TezuFuji, MomoRyo, and OishiEiji. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, all the guys would say "Aku gay" at the beginning of the series. (Aku Gay I'm gay)**

"I can't believe we're in the same health class, Momo-Senpai… Aren't you… Older?" Echizen Ryoma asked, taking a seat beside Momoshirou Takeshi. Why? Because there was a name tag with his name on it there. "Eh, I don't know either." Momo started, stuffing sushi into his mouth. "I guess this was picked randomly amongst classes." He continued, stuffing more food into his (already full) mouth. Ryoma could only stare.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kikumaru Eiji was sitting beside his doubles partner, Oishi. So predictable. "Yes, Eiji?" Oishi turned to the redhead from his books. "What're we learning about?" Eiji asked, slightly confused. "I heard we're learning about…" Oishi looked around, unsure of he should continue, but he had to trust his best friend. "The reproductive system." He whispered in Eiji's ear. Eiji's eyes widened for a while and Oishi was glad that he didn't go screaming about it. "You know, Eiji, thanks for not screaming that we're learning about the-" Oishi couldn't continue, because Eiji had snapped out of his trance and screamed, "HOI HOI! WE'RE LEARNING ABOUT THE REPROUDUCTIVE SYSTEM?" When he was done, he blinked innocently at Oishi, whose head fell on the desk.

"Hmmm, the reproductive system, eh?" Fuji Syuusuke opened his blue eyes and stared at the person sitting beside him, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka pretended he didn't hear anything. He knew that Fuji had something in mind, and it can't be good. There were worried gasps and shouts coming from the classroom, as well as laughs and giggles. Then the teacher stepped in. Everything fell quiet as if a radio was turned off. "Hello, everyone, my name is Ms. Tome and we're going to learn about the reproductive system today!" She said, clapping her hands, as if expecting loud complaints. But there were none. Everyone already knew. Ms. Tome cocked her head to one side and dismissed the thought.

For a while, Ms. Tome explained how a child was made. About sperms and egg cells, (ovaries) and the conditions of pregnancy, after a while, about Puberty, which was not really related… There were slight mentions of sex, but only of the male and female sex organs. After several girls puked, Ms. Tome decided that it was time to do a project. "Okay, everyone, time to do a little project!" Ms. Tome clapped her hands again, drawing the attention of a few students. "Everyone, please get into boy-girl pairs!" Ms. Tome continued. Everyone had a bad idea where this was going, but they acted as they were told anyways. After a while, everyone was paired up except Ryoma, Momoshirou, Tezuka, Eiji, Fuji and Oishi. "My, my, we have more boys than I'd thought! …Well then, please pair up between yourselves." Mrs. Tome said.

The boys blinked. "Ehhh… I think-" Before Ryoma got the chance to finish, Momoshirou had drawn the boy towards him. Eiji grabbed Oishi's arm and pulled him out of the centre of the classroom, where everyone's attention was at. The only ones standing there like an idiot was Tezuka and Fuji, who looked at each other. "Well then, it's Tezuka-Kun and Fuji-Kun, then…" Ms. Tome took then to a side of the classroom, then returned to the centre to explain some rules. Tezuka looked at Fuji. Fuji was smiling with his eyes closed, as always, and Tezuka looked expressionless, as always.

"Okay, I'm coming around to hand out a bag too each pair. Each of you has to take turns taking something out of the bag. The bags contain 9 blue cards and 1 red card. Each of you can take something out of the bag only 3 times, and every time you take something out, you have to put it back in and shake the bag. Understood?" Ms. Tome asked, lucky her, she'd finished explaining the game the moment the last bag was handed out. When everyone nodded 'yes' the game started.

Four minutes passed, and Ms. Tome stopped the game. "Now, everyone who picked a red card, stand up." Ms. Tome said, and only Tezuka, Oishi and Momoshirou stood. The rest of the class was sitting on their chairs like their life depended on it. "How many times did you pick out red cards, Tezuka-Kun?" Unlike other teachers, Ms. Tome wasn't afraid of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Once." Came the reply.

"How many times did you pick up a red card, Momoshirou-Kun?"

"Twice." Momoshirou answered, still standing.

"And how many did you pick up a red card, Oishi-Kun?"

"Twice." Oishi replied obediently.

"Well then, congratulations! Fuji-Kun, you're pregnant with Tezuka-Kun's baby!" Everyone in the class screamed except Fuji and Tezuka, Fuji opened his eyes. Tezuka opened his mouth but no sound came out. "And Echizen-Kun, you're pregnant with Momoshirou's TWINS!" Ms. Tome squealed with twice the glee. Everyone in the class screamed louder. Ryoma wacked Momoshirou on the head. **"YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!"** He shouted, and Momoshirou could only stare. Eiji knew what was coming next. "And Kikumaru-Kun, you're pregnant with Oishi-Kun's TWINS!" Ms. Tome squealed with the same glee as she did with the Momo-Echi pair. Most girls in the class fainted and Eiji's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets, even though he knew what was coming. "Ehehehe, that's why I wanted you to pair up as boy-girl," Ms. Tome laughed. "Now, Echizen-Kun, Kikumaru-Kun, and Fuji-Kun, please come here." Ms. Tome pointed to the spot in front of her. Ryoma and Eiji gulped. Fuji was already standing in the spot, Ryoma and Eiji sloooowly followed.

"Close your eyes." Ms. Tome said, the boys did. But Fuji already had his eyes closed anyways, and is grinning. Ryoma and Eiji decided that they shouldn't see their torture. Ms. Tome threw up the boys' shirts, earning laughter from the class. The boys daren't move. Ms. Tome tied something that looked like a pillow with high-tech straps on Fuji's belly. The only difference was that it was harder than a pillow and completely round, like a pregnant woman's stomach. Inside felt like metal. Ms. Tome then put down Fuji's shirt, and smiled at her work. "This is a 'preg-low'." Ms. Tome smiled. When Fuji opened his eyes and stared down, he looked like a pregnant woman. Tezuka shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

"Somehow I get the idea that this is something that'll scar us for life, O'chibi." Eiji whispered to Ryoma, still with his eyes closed. "Mada Mada Dane…" Ryoma muttered back, ignoring the comment. Then Ms. Tome placed another slightly bigger 'Preg-low' on Ryoma's stomach, earning a twitch from Ryoma. Students in the classroom are starting to laugh, HARD. Momoshirou was laughing the hardest. Ryoma opened his eyes and closed them again, audibly counting to ten. Ms. Tome strapped another Preg-Low that was the same size as Ryoma's onto Eiji's stomach, Eiji was shaking. But when he opened his eyes, he screamed.

When Eiji finally calmed down, Ms. Tome continued, "Now you boys have the carry this around for a week."

"WHAT!" Ryoma and Eiji shouted in unison. Fuji was still grinning, but he had his eyes open. "Yes, and in this week's time, your 'Husbands' will have to take care of you. You cannot eat watermelons, green beans, cannot drink beer, or anything alcoholic. And in this time you cannot run, you cannot jump or do anything athletic, and in this time, you may NOT bump your stomach ANYWHERE or fall or make ANY sudden movements BECAUSE ALL OF THESE CAN CAUSE YOU TO MISCARRY! And, IF you miscarry, you will get an F on your report card on 'health'." She lectured the boys, pacing back from Fuji and Eiji. Momoshirou chuckled. Tezuka was expressionless, and Oishi was blushing furiously.

"But it'll be so embarrassing, nya!" Eiji pouted loudly with a hint of irritation to it. "Well, I don't care." Ms. Tome shrugged. Everyone wondered how she'd turned so mean all of a sudden. "Inside the Preg-Lows are sensor chips, which can detect anything from having a small bump to PLAYING TENNIS." Ms. Tome directed that last statement to the 'pregnant' boys, changing her tone on the words 'PLAYING TENNIS'. Tezuka, as the team captain, glared at her with his death-glare, but she didn't notice.

"Remember- you have to wear it no matter what, unless you're in the shower. The sensor will indicate how long you leave it untouched by your body's warmth. And as for the eating, I trust that you'll all be honest with me and don't eat anything like that for a week. This'll get you a small taste of how painful pregnancy is. Also, if you do anything that ends to miscarridge, the straps on the Preg-Low with squeeze you and believe me, it's going to HURT. " Ms. Tome stared at the boys again, she was expecting a fist in the face, but that never came.

"Wow. That's high-tech." One of the boys in the class muttered.

The school bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Ms. Tome smiled and collected her things and walked out the door. She decided that this was the best thing to do right now.

Everybody in the class laughed for what sounded like the millionth time except Oishi, Tezuka, Eiji, Ryoma and Fuji. There were three _boys_ that looked like pregnant women, standing right in front of them, how could everyone NOT laugh?

---PoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoT---

**So how was that? It's the first yaoi fanfic to be posted by me! I hope I did okay… . Please don't yell at me because you don't like the pairings! (Is sad) And I know the 'Preg-Low' thing was horrible, but there was nothing else to make this happen! (Cries)**

-Interaction with the Characters-

Ryoma: Why did it have to me, Fuji Senpai, and Kikumaru Senpai?

Kiku: Because you guys are my favourite! (Hugs Ryoma)

Ryoma: GACK!

Momo: (Pushes Kiku away and puts his hands around Ryoma's waist and puts his head on the 'Twins')

Everyone else: (Sweat-drops)

Eiji: I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE PREGNANT, NYA! (Sobs in Oishi's chest unknowingly)

Kiku, Ryoma, Ms. Tome and Momo: Awwwwwwwwww…

Inui: Ii data… (Scribbles in notebook)

Eiji: (gasps)

Oishi: (Sweat-drops)

Fuji: Let's go show the world that I'm pregnant with your baby, Kunimitsu! (Runs)

Tezuka: OI! FUJI! DON'T! AND HORA! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO RUN!

Ms. Tome: Good, Tezuka! (Stares at Inui and you) … (Hands you and Inui a bag) Pick, please!

You: (takes blue cards every time)

Inui: (picks red cards every time) … (cackles)

Kiku: So unless you want to have triplets with Inui, click the review button and send me a comment. See? That was easy!


	2. After School

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT… I promise… I SWEAR! (Pushes away Lawyers)**

Okay, let's answer some anonymous reviews that I feel like answering. Also, thank you all for reviewing and reading! I'm so happy! I've never gotten more than 3 reviews on one chapter! Please review after this one!

**Atra:**

**Thank you for your review, I've learned a lot! I will change my "kun" capitalizations from now on and remember about the 'Momoshiro'. Also, I'll try my best to get a beta, but it's kind of hard since no one around me actually knows English… **

**Kari:**

**Thanks for your review! I hope you'll laugh more in this chapter! **

**-ryoma-:**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**anon.: **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**KisarazuSakura:**

**Thanks for your review! And no, Fuji cannot 'run' around, but he'll do something like that. And it's the number one torture choice he can give to Tezuka if he does something that Fuji doesn't like… (Evil cackle)**

_**Warning: Major OOCness here! **_

-------

"Let's go." Momoshiro said to his 'wife', trying to contain giggles, but had no success in doing so. "… How do you suppose I can get around in this, Momo senpai?" Ryoma pointed to his 'bulged' stomach. When Momo didn't answer, Ryoma muttered a 'baka.'

"What was that?" Momo leaned closer, and not his nose was just centimeters away from Ryoma's. _If you called me a baka… Just watch what I'd do to you!_ "Betsuni." Ryoma turned away from Momo, who was thinking if or if not the freshman was 'blushing'. "Okay, so how're we going to get out of this classroom?" Momoshiro broke the awkward silence between them. When he received yet again no answer, he began to get irritated. "Oishi senpai CARRIED Eiji senpai out the door covered in a jacket, Fuji senpai and Tezuka bouchou just 'walked' out the door, what should we do?" Momoshiro wanted to go in front of Ryoma and ask that way, since it'd probably be more affective, but Ryoma was inches away from a wall, so that was impossible. After a while, with again, no answer, Momo was so annoyed to the point of spinning Ryoma around. There he stopped. What if Ryoma 'miscarries'? "NOOOOOO! THEN I'LL NEVER PASS THE WRATH OF MY PARENTS!" Momo unknowingly screamed. "…" Ryoma just stood there, staring. He'd turned when Momo's hands rested on his shoulders. It was better to turn around by himself than to be forced to turn. Then he pulled his cap down, seemingly waiting for further instructions.

"…" Momo stopped screaming and stared down at his kouhai again. Now when he looked at him with that awkward stomach, he kind of looked… Cute…

"…"

"…"

"Well?" Ryoma raised his head so he can look up at his senpai.

"…Uhhhh, we wait until everyone leaves?" Momo suggested with a higher pitch than usual. "…No." Ryoma simply said. Momo silently realized what seemed like a flame flickering through Ryoma's eyes, and it was burning him, slowly. "Fine, then I with carry you out right now." Momo suggested, but soon regretted it. "Actually no, I-"

"Well, I'd like to see you try." Ryoma smirked. _Of course, Momo senpai was kidding, right?_

"…Uhhhhh…." After a while, Momoshiro decided that the best way to carry Echizen out without hurting him is Bridal style. After all, he was the 'dad'.

------ Meanwhile… ------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH MY FUJI SAMA IS PREGNANT! NOOOOOOOOOO!" A group of Fuji's fan girls screamed all together, causing glances from other people who weren't involved with this earlier… To get involved. Fuji ignored everything and walked side by side with Tezuka. Tezuka also remained expressionless, but inside, he was feeling embarrassed. He wanted to separate from Fuji, so it wouldn't be so obvious that they were walking together. When he tried to move he found Fuji's arm entangled with his, Fuji's eyes opened and it seemed as if ice shards were dancing in them, like the silence before a thunderstorm. Something in him snapped and he turned his head back and walked towards the entrance of the tennis club.

"…Eh…. Fuji?" Kawamura dropped his racket, which made a disturbing clatter when it hit the ground. Kaido, who was currently playing a match with Kawamura, followed his opponent's stare and his eyes settled itself on Fuji's belly. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the tennis club stopped what they were doing to see a slightly shivering Kaido, staring at a seemingly 'pregnant' Fuji. Tezuka's arm was entangled in Fuji's, and he looked quite… Comfortable. "OOOOH MYYY GOOOOD!" Arai looked like he was going to drop dead. His eyes were slightly more 'above' inside the sockets than where they should be. "Don't worry, minna, its fake. It's a school project." Fuji said every-so-calmly. "Aa." Tezuka gave the tiniest of nods and led Fuji over to an empty bench, ignoring the chatters and discussions going on.

------

"Nyaaa, Oishi, why are you carrying me in a jacket?" Kikumaru Eiji squiggled in the large jacket Oishi had wrapped around him. "Because it's for your pride…" Oishi whispered. The two were still very much in public, and being seen talking to a jacket was just… Humiliating. "But I think it's embarrassing for me to be in a jacket, nya!" Eiji whined, and that last 'Nya' was just a bit on the loud side. Everyone that was around turned to look at them. "Ahhh hehehe… This is the new uh… Talk able jacket, 'Your talking friend the jacket'!" Oishi nervously stammered, trying to explain to everyone. Everyone arched an eyebrow but ignored it, thinking _'Whoa, the technology these days is awesome…' _"AHHH! OISHI SAMA!" A huge crowd of Oishi fans blocked his way. "OOOOIISHHIII SAMAAA! WE'LL TAKE THAT SEEMINGLY HEAVY JACKET FOR YOU!" One of the girls grabbed the jacket. "NO! PLEASE give that BACK!" Oishi grabbed the jacket back, muffling a whimper from Eiji, his 'cargo'. "Ahhhhhhhhh Oishi sama hates me!" The girl ran away crying. The other girls, seeing their fan club president run away, also ran away.

"…" Oishi looked down at the jacket-wrapped lump in his arms. "Eiji?" He went into the boy's washroom and opened up the jacket a little so he could see Eiji's face. The sight that he saw nearly, just nearly, stopped his heart. Eiji was clenching at the jacket with both his hands and his knuckles had turned white. There was quite a lot of sweat covering Eiji's brows. Eiji could only manage a whinper. "Eiji! Are you aright?" Oishi shook his doubles partner ever so slightly. "Oi? So the jacket's name is Eiji?" Someone from behind a corner asked. Apparently the sinks were just behind the corner that Oishi's back was facing.

"…"

---

"Let me GO, Momo senpai!" Ryoma was hitting at Momoshiro, who was actually carrying him bridal style. However, his fists didn't have much power in the position that he was in right now. "Shush!" Momo glared at him. Luckily, the health class was the last class of the day, and everyone was or already went home, except for the teachers. Momo grabbed his tennis racket case and Ryoma's when he saw it. Now he was in a rather awkward position, carrying a boy with a big stomach in his arms with two tennis cases strapped on his back. Nonetheless, the amazing thing is, he was still running.

"Tomo chan, look! It's Ryoma kun!" Ryuzaki Sakuno pointed at the figure that Momoshiro Takeshi held in his arms. "Aa. What's MY Ryoma sama doing in HIS ARMS!" Tomo chan shouted rather loudly, since she and Sakuno weren't in the same health class as the 'pregnant' boys.

The two, or one, arrived at the tennis club. Momoshiro dropped the almost nauseous boy-genius on the ground. "Fshhuuuu! Echizen is pregnant too!" Kaido Kaoru pointed a finger at Ryoma. "AAAAAAAAAAH?" Kachiro, Katsuo and Horio screamed all at once. "With my 2 years of tennis experience, I think it's safe to say… WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO!" Horio shouted in his irritating accent. "URUSAI!" Momoshiro silenced Horio with a carefully chosen word, and then cleared his throat. When he opened his mouth to try and say something, Horio tried to imitate Momo's voice and said exactly when Momo opened his mouth, "I got Echizen pregnant!" Momoshito closed his mouth completely. "WHAT?" He yelled, glaring at Horio and taking him by his collar. "Yada. It's just a stupid health project…" Ryoma muttered. Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo were still confused, since they weren't in the same health class as Ryoma.

It was then that Tezuka decided to turn around from Fuji to the commotion behind him. "EVERYONE, 20 LAPS, NOW!" He shouted. His voice pierced through the sound barriers of the court and echoed in everyone's ears. "Hai." Most of them muttered. "Awww… Tezuka, you wouldn't make me, your pregnant wife, run laps, would you?" Fuji said ever so sweetly. Tezuka sighed. "Echizen, you don't have to run, come sit here." Tezuka pointed to the empty spot beside Fuji. "Hai." Ryoma nodded and went over to that spot. People still had their eyes on Fuji and Ryoma, and that was irritating for both of them. "Oi, where's Kikumaru senpai and Oishi senpai?" Ryoma asked all of a sudden. "Hmmm… I don't know. Maybe they're right in front of us?" Fuji smiled. Ryoma blinked in confusion and turned his gaze again to the spot in front of him. "AH?" Oishi was there, (Right in front of them…) holding a large figure covered in a large jacket. "Help me!" He rasped, since he was running also with a boy in his arms and 2 large tennis cases.

"When Eiji was removed from the jacket, he looked devastating. His face was pale and his breathing was irregular. "Eiji, daijobu?" Fuji asked, still smiling. "I'm fine, just for a few moments there, it hurt. Now I'm fine…" Eiji said. Color returning to his face slowly. "Oishi, I'm sorry…" Eiji looked up, his dark eyes shining. "For what?" Oishi sat down beside Eiji. "For making you run so hard." Came the answer. "That's nonsense…" Oishi reassured him, driven by instinct to touch Eiji's 'fake' swollen abdomen. That somehow made Eiji feel better. "I cant believe this thing is real, nya!" Eiji said, poking the Preg-Low when he felt better. The Seigaku non-regulars stopped running again and screamed. Some fainted, and their friends dragged or carried them to the informatory.

"Hmm… Chances that we're going to be tortured, 91.8 percent…" Inui was scribbling in his notebook while running. How? Because he knew the courts so well, he could run them blind. Kaido, who was running beside him, tried to peer at his notes. But every time when he tried, Inui moved the notebook further away from him, all the way until Inui was running backwards. "Fshuuu…" Kaido, annoyed, decided to continue running.

"Looks like you guys will have to sit out tennis practice." Tezuka said. Everyone on the benches stared at him. "Really, bouchou?" Eiji asked. It was not like Tezuka to do that. Tezuka thought back on his idea. "Actually, no…Of course not, you'll have to play tennis even if-" Before Tezuka finished, Fuji stood up abruptly, went to Inoue and Shiba, who just arrived. He stood before them, pointed to his Preg-low, and said, "Wanna snap a picture of Tezuka's bab-" Tezuka ran placed a hand on the unusually loud Fuji, muffling and silencing him, carelessly dragging him back to the bench, ignoring the fact that Shiba just fainted with a 'no… My Tezuka kun…' "Yes, of course, you guys will sit out all tennis practices until next week." He said rapidly. Fuji was contented. Tezuka had a bad idea that there was going to be more of that coming this week. He glared at everyone with his sideways death-glare to stop them from staring.

------

How was this chapter? I hope I did okay… I think things are progressing really well for this story…

**Next chapter preview: **

"_It's Friday." Momo said to Ryoma, who was having some large jackets blocking his stomach, so it looks like he went jacket-shopping. "So?" Ryoma replied, now shooting his senpai a suspicious glare. "Mind if I stay at your house for the weekend?" Momo asked, blushing. He had been practicing that one sentence for hours in the locker rooms. _

**---Interaction with the Characters---**

Eiji: Awwww you stuffed me in your jacket, Oishi? That's mean, Nya!

Oishi: But there was nothing else I could do, I'm so sorry, Eiji! (Comforts Eiji)

Ryoma: Why the heck did you pick you up bridal style?

Momo: Hey, it wasn't me who decided, it was the stupid author who's sitting at the keyboard, typing this right now!

Ryoma: … You're such an idiot, you know that, right? I can't believe this! (In English)

Momo: What? (Is confused)

Fuji: Let's go to a gerbil shop tomorrow, Tezuka!

Tezuka: Why?

Fuji: I suddenly like gerbils.

Tezuka: (thinks of gerbil running up his clothes) … (turns pale)

Fuji: (is confused)

------

Well, I wonder if I should really make Fuji buy some gerbils and get them to crawl up Tezuka's pants… Review and send me some ideas if you have any! If they're good I will use them and give you credit! (Is happy) Remember- Reviews make me happy and they update!

Also, if you want to yell at me because of the OOCness in this chapter, I suggest you read the beginning of the chapter that said:

_**Warning: Major OOCness here! **_

------

**Betsuni: **

**Nothing**

**Kohai/ Kouhai:**

**Person of lower rank or translated as 'opposite of 'senpai''**

**Hai:**

**Yes, yeah**

**Yada: **

**No, nope**

**Daijobu/ Daijoubu:**

'**Are you alright' or 'I am alright'**


	3. It's Friday

**Disclaimer: What, WHAT? You think I was going to own PoT after I finished Chp. 2? Well, you're wrong!**

To Anon. Reviewers:

Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate this a lot!

------

"Ahhhh! Look at that one! That one's so cute!" Fuji Syuusuke had dragged the Seigaku tennis captain to go Gerbil-Shopping with him. _Good thing Fuji looks like a girl…_ Tezuka thought. Fuji smiled at a gerbil with light brown fur. Perfectly matching his hair. He looked at Tezuka, his eyes closed, and him smiling the sweetest smile. Tezuka sighed. "Fine, we'll just buy him, and go home, okay?" Before Tezuka could find the shopkeeper, a random fan girl from the gerbil shop screamed, "It's FUJI SAMA! And he's… PREGNANT!" The girl was even louder than Tomo, But Fuji just smiled and waved at her. She was his fan club president. "I HATE YOU TEZUKA KUNIMITSU!" The girl screamed, running out the shop, crying.

"…" Fuji just smiled at her retreating form.

"…" Tezuka was glaring at the crowd of people that had gathered and surrendered them. Tezuka nudged Fuji with his elbow. Fuji turned around. "Eh, is this some kind of angry mob? Where are your pitch forks and torches?" Fuji asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"C-can I touch it?" One of the men in the crowd pointed to Fuji's 'Preg-Low'. "Oh no! I think we've just lost our rare newly bought gerbil!" Tezuka shouted all of a sudden, pretending to be panicked. Of course, they never bought the gerbil. "So he_ could_ sound panicked…" Fuji muttered ever so quietly. Tezuka's voice echoed through the store, gaining the attention of almost all the shoppers. There were many shouts of complete panic and horror.

"Augh!"

"Find it!"

"The poor thing can't get far!"

"Nobody stops until we find it!"

"Wah!"

"…" Fuji stared at Tezuka. Receiving no answer Fuji decided that he had to ask. "How did you know?" He asked. "Because everyone here is bound to be a gerbil freak. They can't stand for any gerbil to go missing. Let's go, Fuji." Tezuka was slightly tugging on Fuji's hand, which was held in his. "But what about my gerbi-" Tezuka silenced him by putting a finger on Fuji's lips. Then he realized what he was doing. He quickly drew his finger away and surprisingly, Fuji went with him when Tezuka tugged again.

"Saa… Kunimitsu, let's go have some ice-cream." Fuji tugged at Tezuka's arm. Tezuka stopped, stared, and stared. Had he just call him 'Kunimitsu'? Tezuka shrugged and Fuji led him to an ice-cream parlor.

------

"I-Inui senpai, what do you make of this?" Kaido asked Inui, who was busy jotting down notes.

Inui looked up. His glasses flashing in the sun. "Well, Kaido, I think that this will be a great chance to test everyone's shocked reactions. And since I happened to know that St. Rudolph will eventually be involved with this, I can see their reactions, too." Inui pushed his glasses up.

_Wow… He's not going insane at all, he's perfectly sane! _Kaido remembered that he screamed like a little school girl a few hours ago.

"St. Rudolph?" Kaido mused. "What about it?" After watching Inui snicker evilly for a while, Kaido gave up asking. "Whatever." _How_ _freaky..._ Kaido got up and started to head out the courts when Inui stopped him.

"What do YOU think about this, Kaido?"

"…I think the world has gone insane." Kaido replied and continued walking.

"What would you do if you had that 'Thing' on you, Kaido?" Inui asked, flipping to the 'Kaido's reactions' page in his notebook.

Kaido saw a forgotten tennis shoe nearby and picked it up. "Just to tell you, Inui senpai, I won't pay for damages to your glasses."

----

"So we're not doing anything at ALL this weekend?" Eiji asked, on the bed.

"No." Oishi replied sternly. "I want to get a good mark, so…" Oishi stopped when tears glistened in Eiji's eyes.

"So just because you want to get a good grade you want me to stay here doing nothing? Oh this is just great!" Eiji fell backwards, head hitting the pillow accurately. Eiji was being childish today, and he knew it.

"I'm sorry, Eiji… I forgot for just a second there, I forgot that you're energetic… But there's nothing we can do for you that doesn't include anything athletic." Oishi said, patting Eiji's head. Apparently now he's moved from the desk to the bed. Eiji remembered the pain he had to go through when wrapped in Oishi's jacket and shuddered. "…" He didn't say anything, but it was the most understandable answer that Oishi could understand. It meant that he surrendered. "We could go for a walk…" Oishi suggested.

"For ice-cream, nya?" Eiji's head shot up.

"Uhh… later."

Oishi was doing homework in Eiji's room. It was Friday, and Oishi always had the habit to finish his homework as early as possible. But sometimes, that's a bad habit, because then he'd find nothing to do on the weekends. Eiji, on the other hand, had the habit to do his homework at the last minute, and judging by the circumstances, his marks were incredible.

Eiji was doing everything in his power to signal to Oishi that he was bored. Playing with his fingers, bobbing his feet in the air, but nothing made the vice-captain of Seigaku turn around. Eiji sighed and gave up.

Oishi, on the other hand, had been VERY aware that his doubles partner was bored. And once he'd finished the last of his homework, he turned around and met face to face with a snoring face. Oishi felt guilty that he made his friend so bored that he'd fallen asleep. And the whole time, he'd been ignoring Eiji. Oishi noticed a strand of dark red hair dangling at Eiji's eyes. It seemed to capture his attention. Oishi moved the thick strand of hair away and smiled, reviewing what happened at home.

_--Flashback-- _

_Oishi and Eiji slipped through the doors of Eiji's home, trying to cause no sound. Eiji's parents wouldn't be happy for Eiji if they knew that their son looked like some pregnant housewife. _

_However, their luck wasn't that good. They ran into Eiji's mother going upstairs. Eiji's mother stared at her son, then at the Preg-Low, (she doesn't know it's a preg-low yet) and then t Oishi. She tried her best not to go insane. "I'm sure there's an explanation for this…" She sputtered, pointing at Eiji's Preg-low._

"_Okaasan, it's a school project for health about Pregnancy and this is just…" Eiji trailed off and Oishi picked up, "This is just n 'preg-low', according to our teacher, the newest high-tech technique for ultimate pregnancy experience, Mrs. Kikumaru." Oishi finished, astonished on how many long words he'd said in the sentence. _

"_Well, uh…" Eiji's mother paused for a few seconds, speechless. "Congratulations on having your first baby, Eiji and Oishi." Then she progressed down the stairs, giggling. "Twins, Okaasan…" Eiji muttered after her. "Twins." She chuckled. _

"_Just HOW do they teach kids these days at school?" Mrs. Kikumaru cocked her head in sheer astonishment, while preparing something for dinner. _

_--End Flashback--_

Oishi chuckled; remember the confusion on Mrs. Kikumaru's face.

"Eh? What're you laughing about, nya?" Eiji asked, raising an eyebrow. Apparently Oishi had turned his chuckle into a laugh. And also, apparently, Eiji's awake. "Oh, nothing, nothing, really." Oishi said, still giggling. "Okay… But we have to do _something _this weekend! You know I cant stand being bored, nya…" Eiji whined rather loudly.

Just then, Oishi's cell phone rang. It was St. Rudolph's manager, Mizuki. _How did he get my number?_

"Moshi moshi?" Oishi greeted, unsure of what the other end was going to say.

"Ahhh… It's the fukubouchou… Well, I can't get connected with Tezuka's phone somehow, so I'm going to tell you some news." Mizuki's voice sounded a bit funny on the other end.

"Yes? What is it?" Oishi asked.

"You see, the tournament between Seigaku and St. Rudolph has been moved to Sunday. THIS Sunday." The voice at the other end replied. **(Note from Authoress: Thank you Umi Minamino for this excellent idea) **

Oishi was silent. He stared at Eiji, thought about Ryoma and Fuji. "Uhhh…"

"Yes?"

"Cant we arrange it some other time?" Oishi was rather nevous now.

"No." Mizuki said sternly and slowly. "It's already been decided, and when something is decided, it cannot be changed because it has been decided!"

"…Goodbye." Oishi pressed the 'End call' button on his cell phone without waiting for Mizuki's reply.

"That sounded serious. What's wrong, nya?" Eiji sprang up from the bed. "No, no… It's nothing; we just have to tell Bouchou about this…" Oishi walked stiffly out the door. Eiji was left inside the room. "Hoi hoi, Oishi!" Eiji ran after Oishi, forgetting about the preg-Low that was attached to him. Now when he started running down the stairs to keep up with a panicked Oishi, he noticed that the Preg-Low was quite heavy.

After he bolted downstairs, Oishi was gone from his view. Eiji went into the kitchen and saw Oishi on the phone there, quickly dialing numbers. "Shoot, his phone IS off…" Oishi would curse once in a while. When Oishi saw Eiji, he just waved him a reassuring smile, and then went on to dialing numbers.

------

"Fuji, now that I think about it… I think Mrs. Tome is going over the edge… I thought pregnant women could eat or drink anything." Tezuka mused. "You're right… Except alcohol, though."

"Not MASS amounts."

"Whatever." Fuji himself started to think. "Then why would she tell us the wrong things like that?" He thought aloud. "Oops, I hope that made sense…" Fuji added silently. "Maybe it's because…" Tezuka stared at Fuji.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"…Okay…"

Tezuka didn't get any ice-cream because he didn't want any at the moment. They sat at a nearby table in the supermarket and Fuji enjoyed his ice-cream. Tezuka, on the other hand, enjoyed staring at Fuji.

"Kunimitsu, from now on, I will refer to you by your first name, and you will refer to me as 'Syuusuke chan'. Fuji looked up from his ice cream. Tezuka remained emotionless, thanks to his hard mask.

"And why is that?"

"So people will be less suspicious." Fuji grinned wider. Getting no reply from Tezuka, Fuji tried again. "So they'll think that we're married couples and I'm a girl."

"Oh."

------

Ryoma and Momoshiro were outside in the tennis courts. Ryoma was falling asleep. They'd finished changing and were just sitting there, wondering what exactly they should do.

"It's Friday." Momo said to Ryoma, who was having some large jackets blocking his stomach, so it looks like he had gone jacket-shopping. "So?" Ryoma replied, now shooting his senpai a suspicious glare. "Mind if I stay at your house for the weekend?" Momo asked, blushing. He had been practicing that one sentence for hours in the locker rooms.

"…Okay." Ryoma said with his innocent and totally clueless look. Momo sighed in relief. _Man that was easy._

"So, let's go." Ryoma's voice had snapped Momoshiro out of the trance that he never knew he was in. "Aa. Sure." The two go up form the benches they were sitting on and went towards the freshman's home.

"So…" Momo trailed off, thinking of a way to ask. "Everyone that lived with me is on vacation. I'm alone with Karupin." Ryoma seemed to know what Momo had thought about. _They left Ryoma here because of the tennis practices… _Momo noted silently to himself. "Aa." Was his short answer. But it was good enough. The two walked in silence from then on.

When they were at the Echizen residence's doorstep. Ryoma seemed to pull a key out of nowhere, turned the doorknob with it, and invited both of them in. "Don't you need to call your parents or something?" Ryoma pointed to a nearby phone and glared expectantly at Momo. Ryoma hanged the jackets on his hands that had gotten stuffy onto a clothes rack. When the clothes were lifted off the young tennis prodigy's hands, they were sweaty a bit and it felt nice to let them breath. (I hope that made sense)

"Uhh… Thanks…" Momo dialed the phone and waited. Then,

"Okaasan?" Momo asked when someone picked up with a silent 'Moshi moshi, Momoshiro residence…'

"Takeshi! …Hm? Where are you calling from?" _Aah… Momo senpai's mom sounds squeaky on the phone… _Ryoma thought to himself. Actually, Ryoma thinks everyone sounds higher-pitched and slightly squeaky on the other side of the phone.

"From my kouhai, Echizen Ryoma's home…"

"Ahh, that freshman boy that you talk about day and night?" Ryoma just happened to catch that part, because Mrs. Momoshiro was speaking loudly.

"Uh, yeah! Well, let's get to the point. I'll be staying at his house for the weekends because of a health project."

"Oh. Well then, have fun! Make sure you don't eat too much! Now, Takeshi, mommy has to go, bye!" Mrs. Momoshiro had hung up.

"It's settled." Momo grinned at Ryoma, who still seems a bit confused about what he heard earlier. "Well… Show me where I have to go!" Momo threw his hands up, a bit annoyed. "I'm your guest!" Ryoma looked up from the floor.

"Why are you staring at the floor?" Momo was thinking if his kouhai was thinking of something dirty. Why else was he staring at the floor for so long?

"Momo senpai. Please take off your shoes." Ryoma pointed with his eyes at the mud tracks that Momoshiro had made when he came in. _Well, so much for that theory._ Momo miserably thought as he took off his shoes.

"Show me to your room, Echizen."

------

Tezuka was so disturbed by the fact that he can't help but stare at Fuji sometimes that he didn't know what to do. Yup. You heard me. _The_ great Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't know what to do. And by sheer luck, he happened to find his cell-phone and turned it on. Desperate for something that might turn his attention away from Fuji's dazzling beauty. And when Fuji opened his eyes, those blue eyes… Tezuka had a harder time avoiding him.

"Is there something wrong, Kunimitsu?" Fuji's delicate and pale hands attached itself on Tezuka's forehead. "No, not at all." Tezuka slowly clasped the hand, finding it cold from eating the cone. Fuji was about to say something just when Tezuka's cell-phone rang. Tezuka immediately picked up. "Moshi moshi?"

"Tezuka, we have a problem!" It was Oishi, and he sounded, really, really, panicked, and somehow relieved.

"What's wrong, Oishi?" Tezuka calmed asked.

"Mizuki, St. Rudolph's manager, just called and informed me that the match between Seigaku and St. Rudolph has changed and the new date of the match is this Sunday!" Oish squeezed everything in one sentence, leaving him gasping for breath.

Eiji, who was listening beside Oishi, gasped audibly.

Tezuka looked at Fuji, who was expecting him to tell him something, and then he stared at his cell phone.

"You know, Oishi, that we have three members that aren't allowed to play, right?" Tezuka asked, watching Fuji's eyes open with interest.

"Yes, and that's the problem, Tezuka! Mizuki says that he wont change the date for anything because it's been decided and, and, AND WHEN SOMETHING IS DECIDED IT CANNOT BE CHANGED BECAUSE IT'S BEEN DECIDED or something like that! What're we going to do, Tezuka?" Oishi was more out of breath on this particular sentence. It wasn't like Oishi to yell that much.

Tezuka stared again between Fuji and the cell phone. "I'll call you after I think about it." And with that, Tezuka hung up. Yes, the Seigaku members _loved_ to hang up on people.

"What's the matter? Kunimitsu?" Fuji had finished his cone and was looking at Tezuka, searching his profile for signs of a struggle. There was none. Tezuka had an ice mask that'd never break. Tezuka could only stare at Fuji, his mind not registering what the tensai just asked. He was pouring all of his heart into thinking what to do.

------

Dun Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! What's Tezuka going to do? . 

Sorry if this chapter was too long, but readers requested that I should have the people say stuff in different paragraphs, so it's more easy to read.

Man, a lot of stuff happened in this chapter! I'm slowly running out of ideas! 0.0 not a lot of people sent me ideas on their reviews and that made me feel a bit sad… Actually, only 1 or 3 people sent me ideas out of probably the 18 people that reviewed…

--Interaction with the Characters--

Tezuka: Well, at least gerbils didn't run up my pants…

Kiku: Ahh, Tezuka, you'll have to wait for the last chapter if you want to know that!

Oishi: On the other hand, Tezuka, what're we going to do!

Mizuki: Haven't you been training at all?

Tezuka, Kiku and Oishi: GO AWAY, PERSON WITH BAD FASHION SENSE WHO IS HURTING YUUTA'S SHOULDER! (No offence, Mizuki fans)

Momo: Echizen, can I sleep in your room tonight?

Ryoma: Mada mada dane … But then you have to sleep on the floor.

Momo: … I was thinking of-

Ryoma: NO!

------

What'll happen next?

_**In the next chapter: **_

"_Momo senpai… Do you know that you're kicking me in the face? Find another position!"_

"_Ahh.. gomen ne, Echizen…"_

------

Please review some ideas if you can!

Remember- the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll update fast! I can right a whole chapter in one day if I get satisfied with the amount of reviews! Reviews update!

--Dictionary:--

Gomen ne: Sorry.

Mada mada dane: (I think we all knows what that means…)

Fukubouchou: Vice captain

Bouchou: (I shouldn't be reminding you guys…) Captain.

Kunimitsu: (I can't believe someone requested this) Tezuka's first name.


	4. Friday Night

**Disclaimer: I will never own PoT… **

**Takeshi Konomi: DAMN RIGHT YOU WON'T!**

**Sorry for the wait, everyone! I suddenly lost my fan fiction writing urge… But now, hopefully, I've got it back. PLEASE Read and Review!**

------

"… So…" Fuji trailed off.

"We're going to play St. Rudolph this Sunday." Tezuka said, not looking into Fuji's eyes.

"And I don't think Yuuta will be pleased with this… Situation of mine…" Fuji smiled. Tezuka finally looked into Fuji's closed eyes, assuming that it was safe. "That's not the point, Fuji! We can't play!" Tezuka was irritated but kept some patience for the tensai.

"Yup. You can't play." Mrs. Tome, who just 'happened' to be passing by, lectured, pointing fingers at Tezuka and Fuji.

"Eh? Mrs. Tome? It's a surprise to see you here." Fuji greeted, smiling.

Mrs. Tome just smiled. "You'll have to find another way."

Now Tezuka was just angry. He stood up abruptly, banged one of his hands on the table, and death-glared Mrs. Tome. "We WILL play. And we WILL win." He said in a low, threatening voice. But Mrs. Tome wasn't afraid. "I see, I'll be happy if you win, but you just can't PLAY. This is the consequences of pregnancy." Mrs. Tome argued, and Tezuka almost took a step back. "Humph. Kids these days." Mrs. Tome walked off with her husband, Mr. Tome, who was staring at Fuji. "Honey, just HOW do you teach kids these days?" He whispers to Mrs. Tome. Mrs. Tome just smiled. "Oh, I don't know, I was thinking of teaching them by the textbook, but I thought that'd be boring… Anyways, I really enjoyed my pregnancy with Megan…" The couple continued their shopping, giggling.

------

Tezuka found his eyes on Fuji again, silently begging for help. "Heh. So Yuuta's going to be an uncle." Fuji grinned at the thought.

"This isn't funny, Fuji." Tezuka said with his ever-so-stern look.

Fuji opened and looked into Tezuka's eyes with his own. "What are you going to do? Make your pregnant 'wife' run laps around the mall?"

"… We need to find a way to solve this." Tezuka gave no sign of surrendering, but Fuji sat back in his chair, relaxed. "Well. It'll all work out." Fuji then looked at the clock at the mall. "It's late. Let's go home." He stood and careful batted some crumbs of the cone he'd eaten from his jacket. It was awfully cold today.

The action of Fuji batting his stomach reminded Tezuka continuously of the Preg-Low that was attached to his teammate and somehow, it has given him some light responsibility that Tezuka somehow enjoyed.

"Aa." Tezuka slowly let out the breath that even he himself hadn't paid attention to. He made sure that it was silent, so Fuji could not hear. Tezuka was also straightening his light jacket when he heard Fuji talking with someone else.

Tezuka couldn't make out the other person's voice, but he could hear Fuji's.

"Yes. Pregnancy is quite enjoyable…" Tezuka heard Fuji say. "Yes, my husband has a big-" Tezuka spun on his heels to meet face-to-face with Fuji, his brows slightly twitching. "Alright that's ENOUGH." Tezuka shouted, looked around, and stared at the giggling Fuji.

"So, you do care. I was about to say that you had a big appetite." Fuji touched Tezuka's slightly red cheek, Tezuka shuddered inside. "Who were you just talking to?" Tezuka asked when he thought he was ready.

"No one."

"… Let's go." Tezuka dragged Fuji by the hand out of the food court.

Soon the two were parting at separate ways for home. "Well, good night, Kunimitsu." Fuji waved.

"Good night… S-S-S-Sy-…" Tezuka just couldn't bear to say the words 'Syuusuke chan', so he gave up. "Whatever." He turned away just as he felt his face flush beet red. Fuji was satisfied.

------

Meanwhile, Ryoma had sluggishly led Momo to his room. Ryoma's room was messy. And Momoshiro thought that his Kouhai had a cleaner personality. "Don't complain." Ryoma stared at Momo, showing a lot of the whites of his eyes. **(A/N: Meaning that he didn't bother to raise his head, he just raised his eye-balls) **

"You know, I really hate that look." Momo said with his chin up.

"What's wrong with it?" Ryoma looked a bit annoyed now.

"I think it's irritating and rude."

"Mada mada..." Ryoma pulled his cap down and silently admitted defeat. Momo smiled.

"Let's start on our homework, then."

"Eh?" Ryoma looked up and pulled his cap away. _This isn't something Momo senpai would say right after school…_ "To be honest, I thought you were going to ask where the refrigerator was." Ryoma smiled.

"Oh, that's right." Momo scratched his chin. "Where's your refrigerator?" He asked, watching his kouhai sigh in frustration.

"It's in the kitchen…" The young tennis tensai pulled a chair and sat down, started taking out his homework and pencil case. "What, you're not going to lead me to it?" Momo asked, smirking.

"I told you, you'll find it in the kitchen. It's pretty much white and it's huge, so you can't miss it." Ryoma flung his cap at Momo, it hit him on the head. "Hey, be careful with that!"

But Momo gave up and went on the great adventure to search for the refrigerator while Ryoma started on his homework. Ryoma had finished his English homework a long time ago, since it was so easy. Because today at lunch, he was sitting alone with Sakuno and Tomo because his senpais had some weird meeting about some weird cactus that Fuji found. Ryoma regretted not attending it. (At that time he wasn't 'pregnant' yet) And Tomo was annoying him to the point of exploding. So Ryoma finished his bento, took out his English homework and confused them with his perfect handwriting and grammar.

Now Ryoma just had to finish his math, because today was one of those days where a lot of teachers' religions had a holiday. So, this meant that they had substitute teachers teaching. Ryoma didn't like substitutes, either in tennis or school. They're just rarely useful. Today's history substitute spent the whole period talking about a pot and its uses. Boring. Today's science teacher was Inui because no other teacher was more used to the science room than him. Inui spent the whole day making Inui juices and making everyone in the class to test it.

"I've carefully adjusted the taste. It's good for your body!" He'd say, glasses shining and teeth showing in an evil grin. He was holding a pitcher of purplish-bluish-pinkish liquid that glowed in swirls. You'd note that Inui got new glasses, courtesy of Kaidoh.

"Ummm… What's in it?" A student shakily raised his hand and asked.

"Stuff." Inui would reply.

In science class, two people fell in love with each other because of Inui's 'Refined _Ai_ juice'. Twenty-Three people fainted of the 'Super ultra extreme refined Aozu' and the rest had gone to the washroom as an excuse. Ryoma was one of those people.

"You know, there's now a 98 percent chance that I'll get you all back for this." Inui would say when the rest of the class (including Ryoma) returned from their 'washroom break'.

Physics was, luckily not Inui's class. Because of the amounts of students that went home from Inui's science class, the principal had sternly rejected Inui's kind offer. However, the school couldn't find another physics teacher on such short notice, so they let the class geek, Eitai Karinjou to teach to class.

Of course, since he was a student, he made this class a 'no homework' class.

The rest of the classes were pretty much the same.

----

The sound of Ryoma's pencil scratching on his desk made him snap back to reality. So he'd finished his math homework already. Today's math homework was easier than usual. But Ryoma never questioned good things.

The phone rang. It's piercing 'briiiiinnnng' cutting through the eerie silence.

_Ring. Ring. Ri- Someone_ had picked up. And that someone wasn't Ryoma_. Momo senpai must've picked up._ Ryoma thought to himself. …**_WAIT! Momo senpai picked up!_** Ryoma hurried to another phone in his room, picked it up and started listening. He WAS fully aware that this was eavesdropping and he ignored that little stab at the back of his head.

"Oh? So you're babysitting my son?" Echizen Nanjirou's voice spoke up. It sounded digital and unrealistic, but Ryoma would recognize that voice anywhere. Ryoma was also NOT pleased that his father referred to Momoshiro staying at his home as 'baby-sitting'.

"Uhh… I'm just staying here for a while…" Ryoma could hear Momo struggle with the words and imaging him laughing nervously.

"Why…?"

"Because of a… A health project… That we uh… Need to uh… Uh… What's the word I'm looking for… Uh…." Momo had really begun laughing nervously now, him stammering in front of the great Samurai Nanjirou...

"Do?" Ryoma's father asked, thinking that Momo must be some kind of idiot.

"Do! Yes, that's right! DO!" Momo laughed in embarrassment.

"Well, I was just checking if that young man didn't set the house on fire… Just tell him not to do anything to my favorite stash of pornographi- I mean, favorite stash of books! That'll be all, have fun! Ja!" The Samurai slammed the phone quickly, having revealed too much information.

And of course, hearing the dial tone, Momo hanged up also. Ryoma also assumed that it was safe to hang up and he did.

Seconds later, Momo appeared in his room.

"Hey, you father just called." Momo said calmly, trying not to laugh, remembering his 'Do' scenario.

"I see… What did he uh… Want us to uh… Uhh… Umm… What's the word I'm looking for.. Uh… DO?" The youger Echizen was good at facial expressions as he accurately acted out EXACTLY what Momo was doing on the phone. (Even though he didn't see Momo's actions, Momo was easy to imagine in scenarios such as this one)

"YOU EAVESDROPPED!" Was all his senpai could make out before attempting at strangling his Kouhai. "Ouch, Momo senpai! That hurts!" Ryoma was clutching his stomach in case of the preg-low acting up. Momo was rubbing his fist against Ryoma's head, like he'd always do when he got excited. "If you tell a single soul…" Momo suddenly leaned in on Ryoma. Looking like when Kawamura held his racket.

"Mada mada dane… Do you think I'm this immature?" Ryoma wheezed, shooting his oh-so-irritating-and-rude look to his senpai. Momo had let him go. "So… What should we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know, the TV's broken… I accidentally broke it after watching a tennis match that I wasn't… Satisfied with…" Ryoma instinctively pulled his cap lower. Wait, he HAD NO CAP. Momo was giggling and pointing his index finger at Ryoma. "Oi, Momo senpai, want to eat some Momo?" Ryoma asked, glaring evilly at Momo.

"What eat Momo?" Momo asked, clearly confused. His mind was twisting into a WRONG direction to the 'eat Momo' part.

"Sure." Ryoma muttered and went downstairs and soon emerged upstairs with a cardboard box filled with Peaches.

"Oh. Momo." Momoshiro remembered that 'Momo' also means 'peach'. "That wasn't nice, not nice at all." Momo smiled and took a reddish peach from the box. Ryoma also took a peach, except his peach was redder than his senpai's. Ryoma's was sweeter. And Momo didn't know how to pick fruit.

After a bit of munching Momo got some peach just on the bed, because Momo had been carelessly waving around is arms around, talking about a big hamburger. Ryoma wasn't pleased. "You know you can't wash away peach juice, right?" Ryoma asked threateningly.

"What should I do what should I do?"

"Get a damp towel and wipe it away… Idiot." Ryoma whispered the 'idiot' part, but Momo heard it. "You!" Momo tackled Ryoma onto the floor again. Good thing Ryoma was finished with his peach. " Mada mada dane…I'm going to take a bath… Please just get that stain out…" Ryoma pointed at the now purplish stain on his bed. "Yes mother." Momo saluted.

Ryoma had taken his bath supplies and had turned the water on, filling his bath with lukewarm water. His undressed and hastily threw off his Preg-Low, because it was pulling a strain at the muscles at his back, because of how much it weighed. Fuji senpai is so lucky… Ryoma thought to himself as he turned off and dipped himself into the water, careful to no get water to overflow and splash everywhere.

Ryoma would take a shower, he had the option, but he didn't even feel like standing up. Now it's quiet time for him. He would spend all of his time thinking whilst bathing. _I hope Momo senpai didn't figure out that he'd going to go through torture while at my house…_

Momo stared at Ryoma's tennis books and posters. He didn't dare touch any of them. Momo had already cleaned up the stain and now he had nothing to do. _Mou… Echizen has been in there for a long time…_ Momo stood and walked to the bathroom, he pressed his ear to the door. Nothing. He knocked.

"WHAT?" A very angry Ryoma shouted from inside.

"I was just checking to see if you were alive, you shouldn't get mad, no you shouldn't!" Momo replied, trying to calm his kouhai down. "Anyways. I cleaned up the stain, what should I do now?"

"… You can play with Karupin…" Boom the great voice inside.

"…Where is sh-?" Momo looked down, a Siamese cat with long fur was looking up at him. "Meow." She mewed at the stranger in front of her. Then tugged on Momo's socks gently with her mouth. "…I found her…" Needless to say, Momo carefully picked Karupin up and headed to the bed. Karupin looked scared that she'd fall off and clawed on Momo's shirt. Momo suddenly got worried that her claws might penetrate his shirt and leave holes. But that was the least of his worries now. Karupin's claws DID penetrate, and it penetrated deep. Claws sank into Momo's skin. Now Karupin was afraid. She began to pull away, hurting Momo more. Momo couldn't bear it. The cat whose claws are dug in his is trying to move, making the pain more severe.

"ECHGHIZEN!" Momo shouted in desperate pain. Karupin, hearing the scream, became terrified and started to try to extract her claws, but nothing would work. She was clung to Momo. "Meow, Meow!"

Ryoma, hearing the shouts and then the meowing, thought that Momo had hurt Karupin. He quickly stood up and stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel tightly around his waist; he opened the door and searched for Momo and Karupin. He found then in an awkward position.

"Help, Echizen! Please! It hurts so much!" Momo was crying now, and Ryoma wasn't that panicked now. "Oh my god…" Ryoma quickly walked over and saw the situation. Karupin's front claws had penetrated into Momo's shirt and his skin and was drawing blood as Karupin tried to jump away. It was a stupid scenario.

"There there, it's alright… Calm down…" Ryoma patted Karupin's head and down her back, calming her. When she was calm enough, Ryoma carefully tried to get her claws out. It was a success but the hard parts were getting Karupins claws out of Momo's clothes. Ryoma decided on ripping Momo's shirt apart. But Momo's stomach now had 6 little scratches. "This is all you fault!" Momo shouted, still crying.

"WHAT?" Ryoma threatened to put Karupin back on Momo's stomach, Momo immediately shot up and moved away. "Let me see." Ryoma placed Karupin down. Momo slooooooowly edged into a position where Ryoma could examine him. "You must've picked her up wrong, it's not my fault. Gosh, this is so stupid… Oh, Karupin! Don't claw at my towel!" The towel around Ryoma's waist was slowly slipping down as Karupin played with the little edge at the end of it. Ryoma took Karupin out the room and tightened his towel again.

"… Did Karupin claw your nose too?" Ryoma asked.

"Huh?" Momo's eyes widened. "Why do you ask?"

"You nose is bleeding." Ryoma innocently statede.

"Oh? Really? Oh, I didn't know! …Umm is there something to stop this?" Momo asked as Ryoma seemed to be looking for band-aids.

"Use tissue." Ryoma said clearly.

"But it's bleeding badly!" Momo retorted.

"Use tissues, unless you want me to stuff my mom's tampons in your nose!" Ryoma face Momo, rather irritated now.

"…" Momo got a tissue from near by and wondered how Ryoma learned about such sickly things.

------

"So… Should we inform everyone else, nya?" Eiji asked, concerned. "Hai. Let's phone Echizen." Oishi picked up his cell phone and dialed the number.

--

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep_. Ryoma's cellphone was ringing. Momo picked it up because he was the closest to it. Ryoma stared at what Momo was going to say, and Momo instantly got scared.

"Echizen?" Oishi asked.

"No, this is Momo, I'm staying over at Echizen's house… What's wrong, Oishi senpai?"

"Oh, well then… Umm... I know this might be sudden, but…" Oishi was thinking on how to break this out to Momo while Ryoma found band-aids.

"It's nothing much, Momo senpai. You'll live. It's just a little scratch…" Ryoma whispered, trying not to be interrupting with the phone.

"Umm… Okay?" Momo said, Ryoma took it as an agreement to his statement. Oishi took it as Momo telling him to hurry it up.

"Well, you see…" Oishi trailed off as he heard something from the background.

Ryoma was placing band-aids on the scratches. It didn't even bleed and it seemed REALLY light, Ryoma doubted that Karupins's claws clawed anymore in than 3 millimeters. But, apparently, it hurt Momo.

"Echizen! Don't touch me there! It hurts!" Momo shouted, because Ryoma was poking curiously at one of the claw-wounds.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…" Oishi's nose felt quite uncomfortable. "Momo! You shouldn't be doing such things with Echizen at such a young age! You should really wait for a few years, even if you're gay! What if you get Echizen preg- oh…? He practically IS pregnant, but still!"

Momo perked up, attention fully on the phone. "Can you PLEASE get to the point, Oishi senpai?" Momo was too lazy to explain anymore.

"Well… Out games with St. Rudolph has moved to this Sunday! That's all; I hope I wasn't interrupting anything! Ja! Tell Ryoma that!" Oishi hung up.

"…" Momo looked down. Ryoma had finished putting on the bandages and was looking at him expectantly. "Oishi senpai said that the game with St. Rudolph has changed to this Sunday… AND he thought we were having sex…. AND you should really change the ring tone for you cell-phone, Echizen, it sounds like a bomb." Momo, face contorted in disgust.

"So…."

"Yeah."

"But I can't play."

"I know."

"…"

".."

"…Lets go eat something."

"Okay."

"After I get dressed."

Blush.

------

"Nya, Oishi, I'm sure that Momo and Echizen are okay, nya… They can't be doing that kind of stuff… Right, nya?" Eiji was sitting on his bed, watching Oishi pace back and forth. "Well…I should call everyone else…" Oishi sighed and dialed more numbers.

The two had finished their dinner already, and it was a rather quiet one, because Eiji's mother kept smiling in her food, looking over her food occasionally at her son.

Eiji's siblings were all out on vacation. Apparently there's a 50 percent off on all charges in the '1000 great places to spend your holidays in' book. Roma's family took that bait too.

-After a while-

"They all know." Oishi placed his phone on Eiji's bed stand, looking a bit pleased. He looked at Eiji, saw that he was frantically picking at his teeth and frowned. "What's wrong, Eiji?" He asked, now sitting beside Eiji on his bed.

"I think I just felt something sharp here, nya…" Eiji opened his mouth as wide as he could and pointed at a totally dark spot at his gums. "… Sorry, Eiji, but I can't see anything." Oishi twisted his head to try to look deeper, but nothing worked. "Eeeuugh!" Eiji picked up Oishi's hands and stuck Oishi's index finger in and made it poke the spot that Eiji SWORE something sharp was there.

"Uhh…" Oishi blushed. _Hey, this didn't mean anything, right? Eiji always does things like this…_ But on the other hand, Oishi still couldn't feel anything. "Augh!" Eiji was irritated, so in a desperate ray of hope, he pulled Oishi towards him and pressed his lips against his. Oishi gasped, and that gasp made enough room for Eiji's tongue to intrude into Oishi's mouth. It poked at Oishi's tongue for a while before Oishi finally relaxed and lifted his tongue. Eiji kept playing with Oishi's tongue and led it to the place that he felt something sharp.

Oishi's tongue met something sharp in Eiji's gums too. Oishi quickly drew away, forgetting the kiss he'd just received. "What is that? It feels like a shard of something…" Oishi asked nervously. Eiji didn't seem disturbed at all by that fact that he just kissed Oishi. "I don't know! When I touch it and start to move it around with my nails, it hurts nya!" Eiji pouted, but then almost immediately regretted it, Oishi might tell him to go to a dentist.

"Why don't you go to a dentist and have it checked out?" Oishi suggested calmly.

Eiji screamed.

------

Ryoma had made Ramen for _himself_ because Momo had cleaned out all the food in his fridge. He was eating rather late. It was 8:00 PM.

He ate, entertained by Momo's pouting and starry eyes staring at his Ramen.

------

Fuji got home just in time for dinner. His mother and sister laughed at him situation and Fuji was glad that they could take it easily.

They ate dinner cheerfully as Fuji's mother kept adding extra food onto Fuji's plate, "You're eating for two now, Syuusuke." She'd say as an excuse.

-----

Fuji slept comfortably. Momo had insisted to sleep in the same bed as Echizen, after almost an hour of arguing, Ryoma had given up. Looks like the score is reversed. Momo is going to give him hell. Eiji had fallen asleep on his bed after right after dinner. Oishi just smiled and offered to Mrs. Kikumaru that he'd sleep on the couch.

Everyone else slept peacefully. Kaidoh was awake, thinking. _WHY did I have to pay for his new glasses? I SAID that I wont, and he didn't disagree or anything… _

--In the middle of the night—

"Momo senpai… Do you know that you're kicking me in the face? Find another position!"

"Ahh.. gomen ne, Echizen…" Momo woke and moved from his position, like a spider, his head was off the bed from the sides, one of his feet was kicking Ryoma's warm face and the other was on Ryoma's preg-low. His arms were above his head and he was embarrassed to be seen in such a position. Momo was wearing Nanjirou's old pajamas because Ryoma's were too small and he looked horrible in it. The pajamas had girls in swimsuits printed all over it. Momo was just glad that Fuji wasn't there to snap pictures.

"…Saaa… Momo senpai…"

"Hm?"

"Can you get me a can of watermelon Ponta?"

"Echizen, it's the middle of the night. PLUS you never drink watermelon Ponta."

"It'd really help me sleep, knowing that YOU WOKE ME UP."

Sigh. Momo got off the bed and went in search of the watermelon Ponta at 1:00 AM. Karupin's ears perked.

When Momo was back from the kitchen, he had a can of watermelon Ponta in his hand. _I guess Echizen does drink watermelon Ponta…_ Ryoma was asleep. Jeez… Momo was steaming. He tried to get in the bed, but found that Karupin had snuggled comfortably on Momo's side of the bed. Momo didn't want what happened this afternoon to happen again, so he groaned and slept on the floor. On the BARE floor.

------

Wow… At least I've gotten somewhere with the Golden Pair, right? I think this chapter was pretty… Random… And I made Karupin amd Momo have that 'situation' because I was bored and wanted entertainment… Lol… Momo IS getting tortured. And with the Eiji and Oishi kiss… The dentist is my plan, but I'll make them kiss just for the heck of it. Lol.

To tell the truth, I was hurt that not even 7 people reviewed on my last chapter. I wasn't motivated enough to write this fic at a faster rate… I'm so sorry…

**Also, about the DO scenario, it seems like something similar to it is in the show Family Guy, as my friends told me. Well, I am to tell you here and now, that I don't watch family guy. **

--Interation with the Characters—

Kiku: What? Everyone's gone?

--End interaction--

Next chapter preview:

_Yuuta's eyes seemed to bulge out. Fuji was perfectly calm and just waved. Everyone on the St. Rudolph team was frozen in shock. Gakuto, who had come to watch the match, was laughing his head off. "Oh, this is good! This is too good! Kikumaru is pregnant! Hahahah!" He didn't even care that he was only about a meter away from the Seigaku acrobatics user._

**Please Read and Review! Remember- reviews update! Now I'm thinking about something… I'm going to make Tezuka have a funny nightmare where gerbils attack him. (This'll come in handy in the last chapter) but I'm not sure… . Next chapter will be the match! And yes, everything will turn out well. I'll give you a clue on how. Goldfish. There. Hahahaha. And for those of you who wants Taka san to appear, most of the Seigaku regulars will appear next chapter… I hope… **


	5. Weekend and goldfish

Disclaimer: I will never own Pot… (sighs)

Here is another chapter of 'Health Projec'!

------

Ryoma yawned, Karupin meowed, it was a perfect morning, until Ryoma stood up.

A voice from under his foot made a muffled attempt to scream. Ryoma looked down, eyes wide with surprise. _Oh Yeah, that's right…_

"Gomen, Momo senpai…" Ryoma took his foot off of Momo's face and went into the bathroom. Momo lied there, twitching.

Ryoma was wondering how he'd managed to sleep with the huge and heavy preg-low on his body whilst Momo was still twitching. Ryoma felt a bit silly today. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he went with a glass of water to Momo's twitching side.

"Oi." Ryoma said while he splashed about a quarter of the water from his cup onto Momo's face. Momo stopped twitching. "Oi." Ryoma splashed another quarter of water onto Momo's face. Momo stared at him, confused. "Oi." Ryoma splased ANOTHER quarter of the water onto Momo's face. Momo was mad now. "Oi." Ryoma splashed all of the water left from his cup onto Momo's face. "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Momo sat up and yelled.

"…Eh?" Momo looked around. Ryoma had already left the room. Karupin was beside him. Momo, catching the sight of the cat that almost killed him (in his perspective), slowly and fluently stood up and walked away. Karupin meowed.

------

"Eiji, wake up… Eiji…" Oishi was nudging at the sleeping Eiji, but it had no effect. Eiji was still sleeping soundly. "We're going to the dentist today!" Oishi whispered. It was barely a whisper, but Eiji, who was half a meter away from Oishi, sprang up. "I am NOT going to the dentist! Not now, not EVER. … … Nya." Oishi guessed that Eiji himself didn't even know that he was awake.

"Eiji, of course you're not going to the dentist today… I just did that you get you to wake up." Oishi smiled fondly. ".. Awww you're so mean, Oishi nya!" Eiji sat up sleepily and grinned. Oishi grinned back.

"…That reminds me, Oishi… What should we do with St. Rudolph's game tomorrow, nya?" Eiji asked, but soon regretted it when he saw his friend's smile disappear and a frown took over his face.

"Well, the thing is… When I called Fuji, he said that everything would turn out fine. It seems as if he has something planned. I'd trust Fuji, but at a time like this… I'd like to know what that 'plan' is…" Oishi replied truthfully.

"…I trust Fuji… Then I guess maybe we should leave this to him, nya… Lets have breakfast then, nya." Eiji got out of bed and walked sluggishly to the washroom and closed the door.

Oishi smiled again. He's always smiling around his doubles partner. He wondered why.

------

Tezuka wasn't awake yet, which was rare, because he always woke up early. But today he was having a long nightmare.

_Tezuka was running. He didn't know why. But he was just running. Running in complete darkness. He turned his head and saw why he was running. There it was. A huge crowd of gerbils with razor sharp teeth led by Fuji in a gerbil costume with a tennis racquet. _

"_Stop!" Fuji yelled from behind. Tezuka kept on running. Several tennis balls leapt past him. Lobs and smashes. Tezuka avoided them. However… _

"_Higuma Otoshi!" Fuji yelled somewhere behind him. Then, all of a sudden, Tezuka saw teddy bears flying down from the black sky. Then, he got clobbered with Fuji dressed in a HUGE teddy bear costume. The gerbils had caught up. They swarmed around him and tickled him senseless until Fuji kissed him on the forehead_.

Tezuka shot up from his sleep, gasping and panting for breath. _What did that insane dream MEAN? _

"Good morning, Kunimitsu!" Tezuka heard someone's voice, raised his head and almost yelped. FUJI WAS AT HIS BESIDE, WAVING AT HIM. "H-how did you get in my house?" Tezuka asked, head throbbing.

"Oh, I said that I was your wife and your parents let me in. I wonder why they were so twitchy…" Fuji smiled.

"YOU WHAT?" Tezuka was completely awake now, and he made a move to grab Fuji's shirt collar but he missed. "Oh? Did you not tell them about our project? To be honest, I am hurt, Kunimitsu… Getting a girl pregnant without telling your parents." Fuji uttered. Tezuka gave up. This was hopeless.

"So, Kunimitsu dear, what should we do today?" Fuji felt Tezuka's forehead and his smile did a disappearing trick. "You have a fever?" He asked, blue eyes opening. Tezuka stayed silent. He didn't want to answer this question.

"Then I will stay here and take care of you." The tensai beamed. Tezuka fell back into his bed, pretending to sleep and ignore Fuji. Fuji frowned, bent and kissed Tezuka's forehead. Tezuka's eyes shot open again. "…" He was speechless. Fuji saw that he had to explain. "Well, as your wife, I think I have permission to your forehead at all times." Fuji looked amused at Tezuka's every expression.

Tezuka, inside, died a little knowing that Fuji still couldn't move the kiss to his lips. Then again, why did he want Fuji to kiss him on the lips?

"Get up and brush your teeth, Kunimitsu dear." Fuji advised wisely. Tezuka sat up again, felt dizzy, and fell right onto Fuji. "…Mmmmmfff…" Tezuka's face was buried in Fuji's chest and he soon slid away from his chest onto the preg-low and proceeded to sleep. "Oh… Geez… Get up, please?" Fuji nudged the Seigaku captain, showing concern in his closed eyes. Tezuka didn't budge. Fuji sighed. Oh well… Drastic times call for drastic measures.

------

Momo had gone into the bath room as soon as Ryoma had come out. Momo used the toothbrush that Ryoma gave him and used Ryoma's toothpaste. When he was done he got out of Nanjirou's perverted pajamas and leapt downstairs. Ryoma was in front of the stairway and Momo had almost crashed into him. "Go grocery shopping." Ryoma ordered.

"Why should I go? I'm the guest!" Momo instantly became pissed.

"Because you were the one who cleaned out the fridge yesterday and today we have no food! And how do you expect me to go shopping like THIS?" Ryoma pointed at the preg-low.

"Why don't we call for Sushi?" Momo calmly asked. "Sushi as breakfast?" Ryoma raised a brow. "Yeah… We could eat it…" Momo's stomach growled mercilessly, hinting to Ryoma that there's NO WAY that he'd go shopping with an empty stomach. "Fine. But you have to pay." Ryoma went up the stairs and to his room, passing Momo. Momo sighed. _Geez… He is SO hard to take care of…_

Momo got to the phone and dialed Kawamura's sushi's number. They were open. Thank goodness. "Yes, the one with everything that's edible in it." Momo smirked. Kawamura frowned on the other line. "That'll cost a lot, Momo…"

"It's Echizen who's paying, so who cares?"

"Okay… We'll deliver it to your house immedietly… Eh? Oh… BURNING! GREATO! YOU JUST WAIT THERE! KAWAMURA'S SUSHI IS COMING!" Dial tone.

Momo smiled, happy of what he'd just done. "Oi, Echizen! I called for sushi, okay?" Momo yelled, hoping that Ryoma would hear.

"Remember, Momo senpai, you have to pay!" The reply echoed off the walls. "WHAT?" Momo yelled back, now stomping up the stairs. "YOU emptied out the fridge!" Ryoma replied, acting like a girl in the bathroom who doesn't want to get out.

"…" Momo was already regretting it. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from storming up the stairs and beat his kouhai up. Momo stopped and breathed. Then he counted to "It's alright, it's alright… I'll get him someday…" Momo moved from his position and walked stiffly and sat on the floor in the kitchen. Then Momo thought about it and moved to the front porch. Sunlight bathed his face and it calmed him down.

"Oi." Ryoma whispered from behind him somewhere. Momo found that he'd instinctively laid spread out in the sunshine on the front porch. For a second there Momo thought that Ryoma was going to pour water all over his face again. But he didn't. So Momo say up slowly. "What do you want?" The taller boy asked.

"Just saying hey." Ryoma smirked. The scent of fresh lavender emitted from him. He'd taken a fresh bath. Momo hadn't. In fact, Momo hadn't taken a bath since he arrived at the Echizen residence. Momom bent low, face to face with the dark haired youth, and they stayed there in that position for a while. Momo's lips were parted and it looked like they were trying to say something, so Ryoma waited patiently. Ryoma, after a while, began to get bored and suspicious. So he slowly backed away. A millimeter by millimeter. Sloooowly. Momo's head had followed him.

"Momo senpai, are you smelling me?" Ryoma broke the silence between the two. Momo jerked. "Wha? No, why would I be smelling you? I'm just… uh… ummm... Watching if you had lice?" Momo had gotten very squeaky.

"…" _Slap._

----

Tezuka Kunimitsu was frantically brushing his teeth. Fuji was at the doorway, watching. "That's a good boy, good boy, Kunimitsu…" The blue-eyed tensai whispered contently. Just a few seconds ago, Fuji had (Sentence blocked by an angry Tezuka Kunimitsu) to Tezuka. Then the Seigaku captain had dashed to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. Tezuka rinsed and spat. "Happy now?" He rasped, obviously frustrated. "Wash your face." Fuji pointed at the towel behind Tezuka. Tezuka silently washed his face and approached Fuji. "Just discard that photo." Tezuka said rather demandingly.

"Make me." The tensai started. "Make me throw away that photo of you in a ballerina uniform when you were 9." Fuji finished. (Tezuka: NOOOOOOOO!) "…What can I do to make you throw away that photo?"

"Kiss me." Fuji said simply. "What?" Tezuka was frozen. This might be his chance! Ahem, but he'll make it look unwilling.

"Kiss me. Now. And I'll rip the photo."

"Kiss you where?"

"Here." Fuji pointed to his lips. Tezuka was sweating a little by the excitement. "Come on! Or I'll show the world that photo of yours!" Fuji was getting impatient. Tezuka wanted to wait a little more to make it look more unwilling, but it seems like that isn't possible. So Tezuka walked over and placed one hand behind Fuji's cheek. The tensai seemed surprised. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips gently onto Fuji's. The tensai seemed shocked now. Fuji didn't really want Tezuka to kiss him! But now he is… And it felt… Good. Fuji's Preg-Low was really in the way but it didn't matter. Fuji was leaning against a wall so Tezuka could lean into Fuji gently.

Tezuka's tongue ran along the sensitive underside of Fuji's lips, hungrily begging for entrance into the mouth. Fuji realized this and loosened his jaws a little. Tezuka's tongue instantly shot in and found Fuji's tongue. Together they played in harmony for a few minutes? An hour? A day? A year? A millennium? No one could tell. Tezuka's nose was currently unable to breathe through the mucus that emerged from the lining of his nose, so he had to make the kiss short before he died from lack of oxygen. When Tezuka pulled away, Fuji's mouth was left agape.

"Sorry about that." Tezuka hurriedly went pass Fuji to the bed and threw the covers over himself and pretended to sleep. Fuji, still with that surprised face, slowly tore the picture apart so Tezuka could hear.

"Thank you." Tezuka muttered somewhere under the thick covers. "It's alright. I have copies made." Fuji replied, still surprised. The large lump in the blackest stirred.

--Sudden Change in Scenery and Characters--

"…" Sakuno was deep in thought, wondering why Ryoma would end up in Momo's arms when a hand touched her chest. "AAAAUGH MOLESTER!" Sakuno screamed, punching the person who touched her in the face.

"SAKUNO!" The person who proved to be a female yelled, holding her swelling left cheek. Something in Sakuno snapped. "Oh I am so sorry! I forgot that I was here for a checkup!" She stood up from the chair she was in and bowed, muttering apologies. "It's alright…" Sakuno's doctor was confused but decided not to ask much and continued with the check up.

--Fast fanfic (Rushed Fanfic part with not a lot of talking so we can save time)--

It was noon when Kawamura had arrived at the door; Momo had answered it and paid, looking a bit glum with a red print of a hand on his right cheek. Taka san had begun laughing when Momo slammed the door in his senpai's face, much aware that it was rude. Momo and Ryoma ate in silence, and Momo accidentally swallowed a piece of wasabi sushi. He was screaming for water. Ryoma tried to find some. When Ryoma came back Momo was on the floor, seemingly dead. Ryoma ignored him, thinking that it was a joke. Momo had his mouth open. The wasabi sushi half eaten. "Oh for god's sake!" Ryoma cursed under his breath and used a chopstick to retrieve that wasabi sushi from Momo's mouth. Momo recovered instantly.

They finished their sushi in silence once again. Momo was desperately trying to start a conversation. Ryoma didn't speak or even try to. So Momo gave up and went outside to play tennis against a wall, remembering the match tomorrow… Even though Fuji text-messaged them and told them that everything would turn out fine. Ryoma went to his room to feed and play with Karupin. Things went like this until dinner.

After they ate, as Ryoma was washing up the dishes, Momo had set up a monopoly game board that he'd found, abandoned in the corner of a closet. When Ryoma was done he played, quite unwillingly, with Momo. And as the game turned out to be a disaster, both of them agreed that they'll settle for watching 'Bleach' on TV next time.

Both of them were tired when they finally finished cleaning and headed upstairs to clean up and sleep. Ryoma had forced Momo to have a bath once he'd found out how many days his senpai hadn't bathed. After both of them had cleaned up, Momo had kindly suggested that Karupin should sleep on the floor. It didn't work and Momo ended up sleeping on the floor. Well, at least he was in a sleeping bag.

--Momo's POV--

So as I was drifting off to sleep, something hit me. My Kouhai hadn't said 'Mada mada dane' even once today! _That's not normal!_ I stole a glace at the sleeping form on the bed, snoring ever so slightly. _Maybe something is on his mind? No, nothing could be so heavy to make him unable to remember to say 'Mada mada dane' for one whole day! This is so weird!_ Momo lied there, thinking of all the possibilities of what could've happened, when all of a sudden, a slight "Mada mada dane…" Broke through his thoughts. Momo sat up quickly and glared at the glow-in-the-dark clock that Ryoma had. 11:59PM and 59 seconds. Momo sighed and fell back in his sleeping bag, and fell asleep instantly.

--End Momo's POV--

----

Fuji had made porridge as breakfast for Tezuka and had even offered to bring it up stairs to Tezuka's room. Tezuka's parents had no objections and were surprised to know that their son was sick. They entrusted Fuji to take care of him since they had a business meeting planned but was still a bit disturbed by Fuji's preg-Low, even though he'd explained everything. Fuji had completely recovered from the kiss and made a note to himself that he'd tell no one about it.

Tezuka had eaten the porridge. How could he not? He was too ashamed of himself to speak for the whole day. That was enough. Fuji smiled and grabbed his cell-phone and quickly took a picture of Tezuka whenever he sneezed. Tezuka didn't argue. He was too weak to. The whole day for Tezuka and Fuji had gone smoothly, until Mrs. Tome arrived at the door…

Mrs. Tome wanted to ask if everything was going alright, since there were some pretty weird rumors spreading around Seigaku. Fuji assured her that it was fine. Mrs. Tome apologized for yelling at the mall. Fuji politely assured her that everything was fine once again.

Tezuka, who was still in his room, prayed to all the gods that Fuji wouldn't say something stupid. Upon hearing Mrs. Tome laugh her head off, Tezuka stopped praying and gave up. But he had other worries. If he didn't recover by tomorrow, it'd be silly to show up at a match sick.

After Mrs. Tome had left, everyone was in a good mood, except Tezuka, of course. When Fuji returned to the chocolate haired man's room, Tezuka had silently demanded to know what Fuji had done with his glares. Fuji just kissed Tezuka gently on the cheek and laid him down, then spoon-feeded him more porridge for lunch. Fuji himself ate porridge too since he was too busy watching Tezuka to make anything else.

For dinner Fuji was convinced that Tezuka was strong and able-bodied enough to have some harder food.

After dinner, Fuji and Tezuka were smart enough to catch 'Bleach' on TV. It was a bloody episodeIt wastheepisodewhere Hitsugaya was getting beaten up by Aizen. Fuji was scared of the bloody parts and he'd hold on to Tezuka. Tezuka was almost convinced that Fuji would vomit or faint anytime, so he turned off the television.

Fuji felt a bit sick in the stomach, so Tezuka allowed him to stay over… Much to his demise… Fuji had kept on bothering Tezuka all night, asking about toothbrushes and toothpaste and pajamas and so on… After all was taken care of Tezuka slept in the guest room, regretting. And Fuji slept in Tezuka's room, inhaling Tezuka's scent with every breath.

Eiji and Oishi were less lucky. After breakfast, Eiji and Oishi sat together and watched a tennis match. The guy playing got hit by a ball in the eye. Eiji laughed. Oishi told him that it was rude. A few minutes later Oishi left to feed him fish. After Oishi came back, Eiji was digging for ice cream. "If you eat ice cream now, you wouldn't be able to stomach dinner." Oishi told Eiji. Eiji whined.

Mrs. Kikumaru was cleaning the house, humming a happy tune. After the boys had lunch Mrs. Kikumaru had to leave the house until probably midnight to meet Eiji's sister from the airport to lead her to the next plane. So the two had to take care of dinner themselves. Oishi had a few books to return and borrow from the library, so he set out to to library, and then to the grocery store. Eiji said that if Oishi didn't come back by 5:00PM, Eiji would eat ice cream and some fried shrimps for dinner. Eiji knew that there were none of those currently at his home, but he just said it for Oishi to ocme back soon. Oishi agreed, wondering how he could take that long when it was still 1:00PM.

When Oishi arrived at the library everyone was outside. It seemed like the fire alarm rang. Nobody could tell him anymore information, not even the library staff. So Oishi waited patiently outside with everyone else. A few minutes later 2 fire trucks, one ambulance and 2 police cars arrived. The noise was deafening. Firemen went into the library with some axes, dressed in a heavy yellow fire-protection costume. probably an hour has already passed. The firemen haven't come back out. Many people had left for home. They didn't have books that were due today. Oishi did. Another hour had passed. Nothing. Oish was pretty much the only one still there. 20 minutes later Oishi got impatient. That was when the firemen came out of the library, munching on donuts and sipping coffee from the library snack bar. They seemed to have signed a contract with the librarian and now they left. Oishi knew it was too late to borrow anymore books so he just returned the books and left for the grocery store.

When he got to the grocery store it was 4:00. Oishi hurriedly bought what he needed and rushed back to the Kikumaru residence. He met his mother on the way and he remembered that he didn't tell his mother where he is. "O'kaasan, I'll be staying at Eiji's for the weekend, okay?" He asked rather rapidly. His mother agreed. It was no abnormal for Oishi to spend time there, or vice versa. And a weekend's time was no exception.

When Oishi arrived home, it was past 5:00. When he came in he prepared himself to witness a scene with ice-cream everywhere. But there was no. Eiiji was quietly dozing off o the couch. When he saw Oishi his mood quickly changed. "Oishi nyaaa! You were late!" Oishi sighed. "Sorry, Eiji…"

Dinner was late. Eiji restrained himself to eat the ice-cream Oishi had just bought for him while Oishi made dinner. It was a simple meal, but satisfying all the same. After dinner the two watched Naruto. It was the episode where the Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were trying to figure out what was under Kakashi's mask. Eiji laughed at the 'big lips', 'buck teeth' and 'pointy mouth'. They looked so funny! Nauto aired at 8:00 PM for them and after Naruto it was 8:30. Oishi left to wash the dishes and did his homework while Eiji listened to music.

This time, Eiji had fallen asleep on the couch. When Mrs. Kikumaru arrived home, she was furious to see that her son had not taken care of the guest and offered Oishi to sleep in the guestroom. Oishi did as told.

---The Next Day… DUNDUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNN (Also my writing is normal now--

All of the Seigaku members met at the front doors to where the tournament between them and St. Rudoph was to be held today. Everything was normal except Ryoma, Fuji and Eiji's appearances. Ryoma was having his daily dose of Ponta and Eiji was playful. Tezuka's fever was gone and the 'pregnant' Ryoma and Fuji and Eiji were… Pregnant. Inui and Kaidoh with Kawamura seemed like the only ones sane as they stood far away from everyone else. "56 percent of forfeit…" Inui was muttering, writing in his notebook. Kaidoh looked annoyed. They looked silly. He was glad he wasn't like that. Kawamura was chucking whenever Ryoma moved because his preg-low looked really funny on him. They were discussing what to do. Fuji didn't join in because he told them that everything would be fine. The others didn't see how that would be. Their discussion was interrupted by St. Rudolph's Mizuki and Akazawa. "Oh… My god… What is going on here?" Mizuke threw his hands up in the air, outraged.

"Well, you see…" Oishi started. He seemed hesitant. "These three friends of mine are involved in a health project and…" "They're pregnant! I can't believe it! WE haven't seen you for a few months and this is what you do! EvenThoughIdontUnderstandHowMenCanGetPregnant…" Mizuki interrupted. "Uhh… Well…" Oishi stammered. Eiji seemed scared. Yuuta's eyes seemed to bulge out. Fuji was perfectly calm and just waved. Everyone on the St. Rudolph team was frozen in shock. Gakuto, who had come to watch the match, was laughing his head off. "Oh, this is good! This is too good! Kikumaru is pregnant! Hahahah!" He didn't even care that he was only about a meter away from the Seigaku acrobatics user. Eiji made a very high growling sound that sounded sort of like a scream and almost punched Gakuto in the face. He restrained himself at the last moment. Gakuto had scurried away when he had the chance.

"Very good! Very good!" Mrs. Tome clapped and approached them from behind. "Kikumaru kun had just experienced what is described as a 'mood swing'. Very good, Kikumaru Kun, you and OIshi Kun get extra marks for that. And Oishi, just for the heck of it, started talking to Eiji's preg-low, blocking out stares. "Hey there little fella! How're you doin'?" He made a funny face and Mrs. Tome smiled. "Extra marks for that too." She turned and walked away. "Oishi!" Eiji pulled Oishi up form his position in front of the preg-low. "That was so humiliating nya! And just for some grades…" Eiji looked sad and his eyes wandered into Oishi's. "No, Eiji. I did that because I wanted it and it seemed to fit the mood." Oishi and Eiji were in their own little paradise when Yuuta started chocking, "Oh my gosh aniki is pregnant!" He continued sputtering randomness as he was pushed aside to the washroom by Mizuki. Akazawa chucked nervously. Tezuka threw him a glare. He stopped. Then there was a rather girlish scream from the washroom. Everyone in the St. Rudolph team and Tezuka and Fuji went sprinting to see what happened. There on the floor, was the younger Fuji, unconscious. A crashed goldfish bowl with 4 goldfish flapping wildly lying on the spot just above his head. "Yuuta!" Fuji was obviously concerned for his younger brother. "I-I-I don't know where it came from! Honest!" _Mizuki apparently seems innocent…This time..._ Fuji thought as he took in everything he could. Everyone gasped. There was a deadly silence, like the calmness before a storm. Then Yanagisawa broke the silence. "OH MY GOD DA NE! A GOLDFISH BOWL IN THE WASHROOM DA NE!" He yelled as if he'd just seen a ghost. "That's not the point! Yuuta kun is unconscious and the match starts in 10 minutes!" Mizuki said frantically, shaking the younger Fuji. Fuji (syuusuke) had a VERY strong urge to push Mizuki away to get at his younger brother but Tezuka held him in place. Inui, who was watching from far away, looked very proud of himself.

Finally Yuuta awoke. Mizuki was so happy that he was almost crying. Fuji was also happy but Tezuka restrained him to say anything by almost shoving him out the door. "Mizuki san.. .I just had the weirdest dream, Seigaku and we were supposed to start a match and aniki showed up pregnant and I was like, 'Oh my gosh aniki is pregnant!'" Yuuta gasped, as if recovering from a nightmare. Then he sat up and caught sight of Fuji. "Oh my gosh aniki is pregnant!" He shouted. Everyone thought he was going to faint again, but he didn't. "That's right, Yuuta. I am… With Kuni chan's baby." Fuji stood tall and kissed the taller boy on the cheek, Tezuka blushed. Yuuta fainted again. "All Seigaku and St. Rudolph regulars please had in your registration forms." A voice on the announcements said. Fuji and Tezuka were gone. Fuji was angry, but it was meaningless. So the St. Rudolph team had to forfeit. They were sad. Yuuta was scared but managed a forced smile when he'd heard the full story. "But you didn't have to kiss Tezuka san, aniki…" Yuuta said as he left with the other St. Rudolph regulars. Mizuki was the last to leave. He flashed an evil grin at Fuji. "Does this mean I can have you brother?" He asked. Fuji just turned and left. So Tezuka answered for him. "No." He said sternly. Mizuki make a face and catcher up to his teammates.

"I told you it'd turn out alright." Fuji said with a smile plastered on his face. "Yes… It did… But how did you know?" Tezuka asked, silently amused. "I have my way…" Fuji smiled wider.

"Momo senpai, get me a can of watermelon Ponta." Ryoma said out of the blue. "Why?" Momo asked, annoyed. "Because I suddenly want some!" Ryoma rolled his eyes. He didn't suddenly want some; he just wanted to see Momo's expression when he sprayed it all in his face.

"Very, very good, Echizen kun!" Mrs. Tome once again appeared out of nowhere and clapped. "What you just displayed is what we call a 'crav-"

-Scene cuts to weather forecast-

-----

Hello people! Sorry for not uploading for so long! Hope you guys keep reviewing though! Thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter, your reviews really keep me going! This chapter wasn't really as random but I hope it was okay… Next chapter I wont be explaining so much of the meals of the day,…. They take too long. And next chapter the 'pregnant' Seigaku members 'run into' some of the other schools! Review and we'll have a vote to see which schools will get 'ran into'! If no one replies to this them I will choose myself… Unless you want to see Hanamura sensei annoying the Seigaku members, you'd better review, because that's what I'm planning…**_ Oh and Fuji DIDN'T plan the goldfish bowl and everything. _**

There will be no more next chapter previews starting now, because it's hard to match all of this up… (Is sad)

Interaction with the Characters:

Fuji: (smiles)

Tezuka: (stares down at Fuji)

Fuji: Tezuka, I bought a gerbil costume and a teddy bear costume today. (Smiles wider)

Tezuka: WHAT? (Eyes wide) … (Remembers dream)

Fuji: …But Tezuka! I think it's cute!

Tezuka: (runs away)

Fuji: Huh? I bought it to donate to the orphans so they could spend their Halloween with fun! … Kunimitsu come back! (Chases)

----

Please review my royal readers! (Smiley face)


	6. Hyoutei, Jousei, Rikkai and Kevin?

Hello everyone! You haven't seen an update in a while, eh? Sorry about that… I hope this chappie was worth it… I thought this was really random though… But I thought. _Hey! All the schools will have to show up some time in this fic!_

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

-----

"The match today was really… Something…" Oishi said, breath shuddering, because the wind had started to pick up again, and he'd given his jacket to Eiji… Who was eating _ice cream_ at the moment... Nobody replied to Oishi's statement. There was no need to. Eiji had finished his ice cream and Ryoma had finished his Ponta. "This thing is so darn heavy…" Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"What's so darn heavy, Ryoma kun?" Kajimoto of Jousei Shounan just happened to be out with his team members. "…" Kajimoto stared questioningly at Ryoma's preg-low. Ryoma gave an empty look. The Tanaka twins caught on to what was happening. "What-" Youhei started, "-Is that?" Kouhei finished, pointing accusingly at Ryoma's preg-low. Hanamura sensei gasped rather loudly, and then started to choke on her soda. Ryuzaki sensei snorted. "Ryoma, Fuji, Kikumaru, make sure you get those things off as soon as your project is over…" She said, while Reiji was making sure that Hanamura sensei doesn't choke to death. Finally Hanamura sensei stopped choking. "I assume there is a logical explanation for this, Ryuzaki sensei…" The team was followed by a crowd of Wakato's fan girls, screaming and shouting Wakato's name, or some nickname that they created. "Well…" Ryuzaki sensei looked deep in thought. Oishi cut in for her. "You see, we have this health project and these boys have to carry these around for a week…" Oishi trailed off because Wakato's fangirls are practically screaming Wakato's name. Seigaku then caught sight of Shinji and Kamio holding a binder right next to the Jousei Shounan team. Kamio cupped his ear with one hand. "WHAT? YOU WENT TO **A STRIP CLUB** AND THESE **BOYS** ARE GOING TO **BIRTH** **RIGHT NOW?**?" He screamed, trying to get over the noise of Wakato's fan girls. Oishi heard it as 'so you have a project and these boys have to be carrying this around for a week?' So he nodded 'yes' rapidly. Kamio looked like he was having a seizure. Kajimoto gave wakato a look that says, if you read it deep enough, 'Get your fangirls out of here'. Wakato looked hateful and so he threw a rose (which he sniffed at first) away somewhere else. All the fan girls screeched and chased after it. So now everything was silent again.

"Wakato, that isn't like you to…" Kajimoto stated. "It was the only thing I had." Wakato shrugged. _Ryoma kun! Come back to me so I can evolve you! _ Hanamura's mind screamed. The Tanaka twins shrugged at the exact same time. Everything was quiet. "So if you don't have any further business I suggest that-" Tezuka was interrupted by a monotonous Shinji. "Why is that captain of Seigaku so stern? I don't like his tone. I wonder if their Fukubouchou knew what Kamio really said, hmmmm… I guess he couldn't hear. Oh? Is Kamio having a seizure?" Shinji looked over at Kamio before mumbling again. "Maybe I should help him, or I should borrow the camera that Fuji-san has on his neck to take a picture of this, yes, that would be nice… I wonder if he'd let me use it…" Shinji was interrupted when Fuji straightforwardly handed him his camera. Shinji thanked Fuji and quickly snapped a picture and gave the camera back, and then he started mumbling as he held onto the picture that came out of Fuji's camera. "I wonder what I should do with this, ah yes, I will stick this in my diary, whose password I will tell no one of. No one will know that its combination lock number is 29 99 20. Yes, no one will know…" Shinji continued his endless mutterings until Kamio stopped chocking and dragged him away with that picture.

"…That was…" Reiji couldn't find the word to describe what he was thinking of the purplish haired youth.

Tezuka was rather angry now. "So if you don't mind, we would like to get on with our day!" He stated, pointing on the ground. By that time Wakato's fan girls have returned from the sewers with Wakato's rose. "WHAT?" Kouhei started, shouting over the noise of the fangirls. "YOU WANT US TO GET ON OUR KNEES SO WE CAN BOW TO YOU?" Youhei continued, looking confused. He was completely sure that was what Tezuka meant because he'd been pointing to the ground. Tezuka gave a grunt of frustration and continued walking to Seigaku. The team followed after Oishi apologized to the captain, Kajimoto. As Fuji left something dropped out of his tennis bag. Kajimoto picked it up and started to walk after Fuji, until… "…" He swayed on his feet and Hanamura caught him. "Are you alright, Kajimoto kun?" Then she saw what was in Kajimoto's hands. A photo of a young Tezuka doing Ballet in a BALLERINA COSTUME. She very calmly tore the paper away from Kajimoto, ripped it in half, inhaled, and yelped in a VERY high pitched voice. Kajimoto pinched himself. Right then Oota showed up with hamburgers. "What happened?" he asked, blinking under his eyewear. "You don't want to know." Kouhei whispered. Youhei nudged him. "I was going to say that!"

As the team hurried on their way to Seigaku, Fuji said that dreaded thing. "I hope Hyoutei doesn't show up today…"

"Don't jinx it, Fuji!" Tezuka said, back still facing Fuji.

"Don't jinx what?" Atobe's head poked out right in front of Tezuka from a corner. "You don't want to jinx that we'd be here so we could see your pregnant bellies? Ore sama wants to see it!" Atobe snapped, and a team of well-groomed photographers popped up with cameras ready. "Atobe, we are not in the mood for this." Tezuka said with gritted teeth. "Okay, okay!" Atobe snapped and the photographers fell flat on their back. It seemed like they weren't real in the first place. Then Atobe saw Fuji, Ryoma and Eiji. "hmmm… So Gakuto was right… Ore sama didn't know you liked men, Tezuka." Atobe pointed. Tezuka turned to Fuji, who was content with Atobe's statements, tugging on Tezuka's arm gently, urging on the thought.. Eiji giggled. Atobe grinned. "Well, would you like ore sama to drive you to the hospital so your wife and friends can birth, Tezuka? TEZUKA!" Tezuka, followed by the Seigaku team walked right past Atobe. "…" Atobe seemed ready to kill but Gakuto held him back. "Those three have moooood swiiiiings!" He whispered in Atobe's ear. Atobe stood still. "What kind of mood swings?" He asked, suddenly kind of concerned. "Well, Fuji san might be ready to throw a vase at you, Kikumaru **sama** might punch you, and Ryoma san might throw a can of ponta at you." Gamuto could not believe he'd just said that- To ATOBE. And he mentioned Kikumaru as 'sama' because Eiji was in hearing range.

Atobe didn't believe it. "Well Ore sama wants to get that out of themselves and their fat bellies!" He laughed, then a vase flew at him out of no where, he dodged it, eyes wide. Then he got hit by a ball that was shaped like a fist, and then he got a can of Ponta thrown at him. Now he was just… Wet… Only the can of ponta had hit him. "…" Gakuto edged away slooooowly from Atobe. When he was in safe range he took off running. Atobe screamed, "SEIGAKU!"

In the distant, Tezuka pondered. _He_ _should be our newest cheerleader… _

Tezuka's path was blocked by a construction party. "Let's go through the alley." Momo pointed at a rather dark alley. Eiji gulped. Tezuka nodded. But once they were in Tezuka bumped into something. "…" When he looked closely he found that it was actually 2 Hyoutei members making out. "Oh jeez." Tezuka turned and walked the other, pushing the other Seigaku regulars out. "What's wrong?" Oishi asked, ignorant of everything. "There are two Hyoutei members- I think it was that Shishido and Ootori…" Tezuka didn't want to say any more.

"So?" Ryoma asked.

He had to ask it. Ryoma had to ask it. "They were making out." Tezuka finally concluded. "…" Everyone was quiet, trying to register that fact. "Okay, what do we do now?" Fuji asked. Usually it was him who came up with the ideas. But today…

"Then let's go through there." Ryoma pointed to a more lit alleyway. "Good thinking, Echizen." Tezuka wanted to erase that scene of the couple before he went crazy and did that to Fuji. He led the team through the alleyway and stopped. Kirihara Akaya of Rikkai has his back facing the left side of the wall, looking nervous and gasping for breath. "…" Fuji recognized the boy immediately. The tennis player who hurt Tachibanna and even Fuji himself in a tennis match. But Kirihara didn't seem to notice what Fuji, Ryoma and Eiji was wearing.

"Aka chan!" A little girl, about 3 years old came around the corner. "AAAUGH!" Kirihara pushed through the Seigaku members and ran away. The girl followed, laughing. And just when the Seigaku members though that it was safe to go, Sanada and Yukimura of the Rikkai team came from behind the corner. "Sazume! Sazume!" Sanada was yelling. When he saw Ryoma, he stopped, almost crashing into Yukimura. They both stared. "…Well…" Sanada was about to say something that would insult Ryoma when he caught sight of Fuji and Eiji. He was about to say something about them when a piercing "AKA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Came from behind the Seigaku members. "Sazume! Get her!" Yukimura pointed, already chasing.

It was not like Yukimura at all, to be so impolite with people. However, this time, his aunt and uncle had to go on vacation, leaving him with their troublemaking Sazume. He brought her to tennis practice, and quickly she'd taken a liking to Kirihara Akaya. She followed him around, but only being stopped by Yukimura when she'd almost followed him into the boy's washroom. She'd call Kirihara 'Aka chan' and fluffy stuff like that… This totally freaked out Kirihara. Sanada, of course, followed.

"Today is so weird. I wonder if anything else is going to happ-" "Don't jinx it, Fuji!" The whole team interrupted Fuji's statement.

"What happened to you, Gakuto?" Oshitari Yuushi asked his doubles partner and his lover. "Oh, nothing, I just saw Atobe get a can of Ponta thrown on his face. That's all." Gakuto hummed silently. Yuushie raised an eye brow. "…"_ It must be his sarcasm_. The Hyoutei members were supposed to be out looking for Shishido and Ootori, who is absent. Their parents had said that they had left for school, and they weren't at school. Which means that they're doing something dirty somewhere. They were looking for the two. The rest of the Hyoutei members were too.

"Why is it that we're just BUMPING into schools today?" Momo asked out loud. Tezuka gave him a glare. He stopped. When had the team gotten back to Seigaku? It seemed so... .Distant and foggy. "We're back…" Tezuka trailed off. Arai was holding up a banner. 'WELCOME BACK, PREGNANT BOYS AND TO-BE-DADS!' It said. Everyone sweat dropped. Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo were on the ground, acting as if the seigaku regulars were gods and begged for forgiveness. Mizuki of St. Rudolph had wrote that sentence on the banner and threatened the three freshmen boys to switch it around. Arai saw the change in emotion of the Seigaku members, peeked up at the banner, freaked, and turned it around. 'WELCOME BACK, SEIGAKU'S REGULARS!' It now said. Tezuka sighed. "Back to practice…" He waved everyone off.

"But, bouchou! Look at the time!" Arai whimpered, still freaked about the banner. "…Then you are all dismissed." Tezuka obviously was pissed that today, they won because of forfeit.

As everyone went into the change rooms to… Change, duh… Tezuka reflected what happened today.

After changing, Eiji dragged Oishi away for ice cream. Oishi, of course, agreed. While they walked through the school people took notice and were calmer about it. Even the most crazed Eiji fan girl wasn't screaming. She was merely crying.

The two arrived at an ice-cream truck. It seems to have been parked there for quite a long time. And yet Eiji the ice-cream lover never noticed this truck. Eiji ordered ice-cream there and blushed when the ice-cream man said, "Girls like you should have longer hair." _But what does he know? Lots of girls have short hair._ Eiji knew that Oishi was blushing red too, he knew his doubles partner all too well. There were small tables beside the ice-cream truck so Eiji and Oishi sat down in them. Oishi had ordered a sundae. That surprised Eiji. But he didn't say anything about it.

After a while of silent licking from their ice-cream/sundaes, they heard another pair of chairs being pulled up. Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi sat down in the table directly beside them. Gakuto had a slushie and Oshitari had a cup of… What was that? Eiji had no idea what was in that little plastic cup. It seemed… Pink. Eiji was aware that Oshitari was looking at him, wondering why he was staring. "Ah, Gomen…" Eiji shuckled and stole a glance at Gakuto, who was pushing his chair further and further away from Eiji without looking up. Yuushi's eyes rested on Eiji's preg-low, then back to Eiji, who blushed. "Ah, so you guys have that project too? Last year Gakuto was wearing that around for a mon- OW!" Gakuto had, apparently, very stubbornly stabbed his foot into Yuushi's. He was blushing furiously under those red strands of hair. Eiji suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for almost hitting Gakuto. He had to carry it around for a month. Yuushi seemed to understand what his boyfriend was feeling. He tipped Gakuto's chin up and kissed him on the lips, he didn't care if they were in public. Eiji and Oishi were blushing, unable to take their eyes off of the couple_. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi, six Mississippi, seven Mississippi… Woah… That was a long kiss…_ Eiji thought when Yuushi finally broke the kiss. Then Gakuto gave Eiji a look. The look either read: '_Do you do that with your doubles partner?_' or '_I'm sorry you had to see that'_. Eiji mistook it for the first one and pulled Oishi by the collar into a furious kiss. Oishi's eyes were wide. Gakuto's were too. He wished he had a camera. Yuushi had finished calmly whatever he had in his cup and Gakuto had finished his slushie. Now they were just watching with their fingers folded.

Eiji's kiss lasted longer, his tongue traveling along the soft lining of Oishi's mouth. Oishi's tongue didn't dare move. They didn't notice their need for air until Gakuto made a silent chucking sound. Then the two broke free instantly and stared at the smirking Hyoutei's dirty/Naughty pair. Gakuto had the idea that he should be nice to Eiji today just so he wouldn't get punched again. "Nice move, Kikumaru…" He smiled a fake smile. Then he and Yuushi then stood up, pushed back their chairs and walked away, talking about something funny.

"Sorry about that, Oishi nya." Eiji stared down at his ice-cream, which had melted completely. The white cream was dripping off his fingers. "It's alright… Eiji…" Oishi calmed himself down and managed a comforting smile while he wiped the melted ice-cream off Eiji's fingers with a napkin, dirty thoughts running through his head.

------

"Tezuka san?" Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkai appeared on the Seigaku grounds, carrying a three year old fiddling with a stuffed bunny. Tezuka and Fuji were just heading out of the change rooms. Yukimura spotted, for the first time, Fuji's middle. He kept comments to himself because as far as he knew, every school had to do this project sooner or later.

"May I help you?" Tezuka asked.

Yukimura smiled nervously. "Tezuka san, please forgive my rudeness today at the streets for pushing through you… I thought Sazume here was about to destroy Akaya…" Yukimura grabbed the bunny gently off the floor as Sazume dropped it.

"That's quite alright. Is that all?" Tezuka was still pissed but he tried his best to be kind to Rikkai's captain.

Yukimura looked as if he had something else in mind, but was silenced when Sazume threw the bunny on his face. "No, that is all, thank you for you time…" The Rikkai captain smiled again and left the Seigaku courts. Tezuka wondered what he might have said if little Sazume hadn't interrupted him. But his thoughts exploded away when Fuji tugged gently at his arm. "Kuni chan, what should we do now?" Fuji had been absolutely quiete through the short conversation with Yukimura, which was completely normal. "…" Tezuka didn't reply. He didn't have the strength to. "Okay then! Let's go to a karaoke stadium!" Fuji joked, expecting a reaction from Tezuka. Tezuka looked at him and stayed silent. "Alright." Tezuka replied. Fuji almost chocked. "W-what?"

"Let's go."

----

Meanwhile…

"Momo senpai, buy me another Ponta." Ryoma said. Momo stared at him icily.

"Cant you ask any nicer?"

"Momoshiro Takeshi. Buy me another Ponta this instant." Ryoma said in a rather mean tone now. Momo growled and bought Ryoma another Ponta from the pop machine they were near. Ryoma took the Ponta without even saying Thank you.

"Taking care of wife… Very good…" A female voice muttered behind the two boys. Momoshiro turned around to see who it was- it was a familiar tone- and he almost didn't WANT to know who it was… It was Mrs. Tome. When Mrs. Tome looked up and saw Momoshiro walking towards her, she put on a mustache and a detective hat and some shades. Ryoma noticed that the shades looked familiar. "I am not Mrs. Tome!" Mrs. Tome said in a rough and gruffly voice. "**I NEVER EVEN ASKED!**" Momoshiro remarked. Then….

"Hey you! Give back my shades!" Ryoma noticed a familiar boy with yellowish-orange hair about his age running towards Mrs. Tome. "Shoot!" Mrs. Tome took off the shades and started running. The boy, who revealed himself to be Kevin Smith, was being chased by Billy. "…" Ryoma stared as the boy went past him. Then Kevin stopped, and walked backwards and stared at Ryoma's middle. "…." Then he took off again. "COME BACK WITH MY SHAAAAAAAAAAAAADES!" He was waving his arms around and looked like an absolute idiot.

Then Billy stopped in front of the two Seigaku regulars, panting and gasping for breath. He was bent and looked quite exhausted. "Man!" Then he looked up, eyes blurry, caught sight of Ryoma, and then stood straight up, revealing the fact that he was WAY taller than the boy. "So, I guess you guys want to know what's going on…" Billy started. The two boys stood motionless. "Okay, so we came back to America by request from some huge advertising company, and Mr. Baker thought that it was a good chance to get some sponsors and here we are!" It was a very short summary, but it was understandable nonetheless.

"Wow." Momo said.

"Wow what?" Billy asked.

"You're not weirded **(A/N: Don't know if that's a word…) **out by this?" Momo pointed at Ryoma's Preg-Low.

"…No. We all had to do it. Kevin did it last year."

Momo suddenly broke out laughing and Ryoma chuckled, imagining Kevin in his position.

"Not funny, you know!" Kevin appeared with his shades and placed them on top of his head, like he always did. "But I wasn't pregnant with triplets."

"Twins." Ryoma corrected.

"Is that so?" Kevin took a closer look this time. "Then you must be fat." He stated with that mischievous grin. Ryoma looked expressionless. He was taught to not have Kevin get to him. Ryoma had finished his Ponta and, of course, ignored Kevin and asked Momo to get another can for him.

"That must be the reason you're so fat." Kevin was trying to get to Ryoma- that part was obvious, and Ryoma chose to ignore him. Momo's hoarse giggle got his attention, though. Momo pointed to his empty wallet and shrugged. Then he went over to stand by Kevin and nudged him. "WHAT?" Kevin looked up at him, expression cocky. "Buy him one!" Momo tried to whisper without moving his lips. Ryoma was facing away from them, kicking the Soda Machine. He looked Hilarious with his huge middle.

"What? I'm not going to buy him a soda!" Kevin snapped back at Momo loudly. Ryoma caught that part and gave Momo a freezing glare. Momo hid behind Kevin. _Weird…_ Momo sniffed Kevin's back, which stiffened immediately. _This smells like,_ "**STRAWBERRY!**" Momo jumped up form his position and Kevin looked grossed out. "**Do you go around SMELLING people?**" He spat. Momo started sputtering again. "I-I was c-checking if you had lice?"

Slap.

"You're a lot like me, Kevin." Ryoma started a conversation after the long silence. "What?" Kevin looked genuinely surprised. "I slapped him too when he said that." Ryoma answered, looking at the sunset in front of them. "Oh."

--

"You know, this has been a really weird day." Kawamura said very innocently at his sushi shop. The other Seigaku members, who were also at the Sushi shop, nodded and muttered words of agreement. Fuji looked dazed. "Fuji senpai, are you alright?" Momo asked. Fuji nodded and then giggled slightly. TOTALLY UNLIKE HIM. Tezuka seemed to be in a good mood again. Everyone exchanged glances but shrugged off the question eventually.

"We saw Mukahi and Oshitari san…" Oishi said politely after he'd swallowed his sushi.

"We ran into Yukimura san…" Fuji said, still a tad dazed.

"We ran into Kevin." Ryoma declared. Everyone stood up and stared at him. "WHAT?"

So Ryoma and Momo explained about everything, Ryoma had left out the parts about him asking for Ponta from his Senpai and Momo, surprisingly, accepted it.

Inui was, as always, making silent notes in his notebook. "The reason why we bumped into so many schools today was because after the so-called match, it was past practice period for all schools; you saw them because you never went out anywhere much after practice. So it wasn't really that much of a weird day. The accuracy of this theory is supposed to be-"

"Inui, please- We're tired- Stop with that… Please? No offense, but can you tell us another time?" Oishi asked, holding up a hand in silent retreat. "Anyways, what happened to you, Fuji?" Oishi changed the subject to something slightly more interesting.

"Well, Kuni chan and I went to the Karaoke stadium!" Fuji giggled, tugging at Tezuka's arm. Tezuka pushed up his glasses, looking ashamed. Inui was smirking, glasses glowing, writing in his notebook.

"I think that's about it" Oishi shrugged. No one was really that talkative today, due to their 'bad luck'. They didn't get to eat that much sushi either because they weren't in the mood. After a heavy and pregnant silence, Ryoma stood to leave. That signaled ideas from the other Seigaku regulars and soon shuffling of jackets were heard. Kawamura was sure that there was something wrong with his friends- Especially Fuji.

"Kaidoh, Ryuzaki sensei and Inui, can you guys stay here for a while?" Taka san asked after some consideration. The 3 mentioned exchanged unsure glances, then sat down. The rest of the Seigaku members bid them a good night and left.

"Okay, so there's something wrong with the others, minna." Taka san started, joining the others at the round table.

The 3 nodded in agreement.

"And we don't know what they've been doing for the past 3 days or so?" Taka san continued, looking as stern and serious as he could.

The 3 muttered agreements in a low tone, realizing how serious this was.

Taka san was cut off by his father, handing him his racquet. "Don't leave this anywhere you want, Takashi." Then his father gave welcoming smiles and greetings to the 3 customers and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I SAY WE SPY ON THEM, BABY! OH GREATO! THEN WE CAN ASSURE THAT THEY ARE ALL SAFE, BABY!" The racquet was knocked out of Taka san's hands by Kaidoh.

"Fshuuuu, we got the point!" He and Inui were the only ones not freaking out. Ryuzaki sensei had turned a shade of white, and then pink. "WELL. I didn't expect that from you, Kawamura" Ryuzaki sensei sipped her tea and glanced from the rim of her cup expectantly at Taka san. "Well, Hehe… That's what I was thinking. So are you guys with-" Kaidoh and Inui had already agreed to volunteer- and the raising of both hands accidentally brushed against each other.

Kaidoh blushed and looked away. Inui smiled and wrote in his notebook with one hand.

"I wonder what they're talking about inside..." Momo's back was facing the walls of the sushi shop, the door was right next to him and he tried his best to hear. "Mada mada dane..." Ryoma pulled his cap down casually. Momo made a mental note_. Echizen Ryoma says 'Mada mada dane' for the first time today._

Inside, they were talking about what gear they would need for spying. Ryuzaki sensei didn't approve of it, but stayed to listen. "Okay, minna... We'll need walkie talkies." Taka san still looked as serious as ever. Kaidoh spoke up. "Fshuuu… I wonder how much flamethrowers would cost..."

Momoshiro on caught that part and started coughing.. "What?" Ryoma asked, stealing a glance up to his senpai. "They're talking about FLAMETHROWERS!" Momo wheezed in his current high-pitched airless tone. Now Ryoma was interested. He and Momo tried their best to hear the conversation of the 3 inside. When they couldn't hear anymore, the wind was starting to pick up once again, throwing the ghostly road into the night. The 2 eavesdroppers decided to give up and go home

"Well?" Kaidoh was waiting for his answer, especially out of Inui. But Inui didn't think he'd need to know anything about flamethrowers and their price... "Let's go back to where we were, shall we?" Inui asked, completely avoiding the question. Kaidoh hissed his disapproval but it was over voted by Taka san.

"I say we…" Taka san grabbed his two friends over and whispered in their ears. Inui smirked and nodded. Even Kaidoh had a smile tugging at his lips. This was going to be _FUN…_

----

Okay, I know I haven't updated in like, a MONTH, but I was so caught up with school! Thankies to chibiukyou for motivating me to continue! And I do understand that I forgot to mention… Thank you, Darth Claire for your idea of Ryoma and the craving of Pooonnntaaaa… Sorry about that, Darth Claire…

I'll try to update more quickly, but don't count on it…

-Interaction with the characters—

Billy: You remember that time when we did that project?

Kevin: NO!

Billy: You remem-

Kevin: NO!

Billy: When-

Kevin: NO!

Billy: I went-

Kevin: NO!

Billy: Kevin's awesome.

Kevin: NO! …AW DAMN!

Billy: This sounds like a scene from Futurama…

Kevin: YES!

Billy: Really?

Kevin: YES!

Billy: Do you even watch-

Kevin: YES!

Billy: KevinLovesRyomaAndWantsToDoXXXThingsWithHim!

Kevin: YES!

Everyone including Kiku and Tezuka: (Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasp.)

Ryoma: 0.0

Kevin: AUUUUUGHHH! (Tries to rip out hair)

Billy: Don't do that… Your hair is pretty.

Kevin: (Stares) AUUUGH THIS IS SO CONFUSING! (Pinches arm and tries to pull out hair again)

-----

Any ideas for what Taka san, Kaidoh and Inui should do while 'spying' on the others? And yes I know there hasn't been much action between Ryoma and Momo… But I have something planned for the last chapter… So…

Please click the review button! Reviews make me happy and they motivate me! Chibiukyou motivated me to hurry up and write this fic when I was only half way through this chapter this morning! Everyone! Bow and thank her! (Sorry if you're not a 'she', chibiukyou... But I was almost sure of it from how you wrote your reviews…) I was thinking of letting Kevin join the 3 with the spying, what do YOU think?


	7. GARFIELD, strawberries and tampons

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

**Sorry for making you wait guys! (wails)**

This chapter is dedicated to the people who reviewed on every chapter! People like KiriharaAkaya. Thanks guys! You gave me the strength and confidence to continue this!

------

The school days were easier now. People had gotten used to Ryoma and Momo's project, since now most of the classes is doing it too. There were lots of pregnant boys in the halls. WHINING pregnant boys... It was obvious that nobody would make fun of them again. Ryoma and Momo got through the day easily, while Fuji kept bragging to everyone that he had a better husband. Eiji and Oishi were having their usual lunches when the other 4 teammates join him. Eiji was sad that he can't jump on Oishi anymore because of the preg-low. Fuji's eyes were closed and he was smiling.

Meanwhile, Kaidoh and Inui were transferred into Mrs. Tome's Health Class. When they noticed that she had more preg-lows, they were scared out of their wits. Especially Kaidoh, since Inui would smile that… CREEPY smile every time Kaidoh just happened to have his eyes land or cross over him.

Spying on the P-Ps (The team had decided to use this as a short term for 'Pregnant Parents') was not hard during lunch time. In fact, you can get up as close as you want, since there's like some kind of rule that all Seigaku regulars should eat together. This doesn't happen everyday, but today, they were sitting together at the same table, silently eating. Whenever Fuji tried to say something, Tezuka would shut him up but stepping on Fuji's foot under the table, or, throw him a glare. But Fuji open his eyes and smile. Shivers rolled down Momo's spine every time he saw Fuji in that mode.

But when Tezuka and Fuji left the table, the Spies began to panic. How were they going to find out what they were doing without arising suspicions?

"I have to go to the washroom." Inui said, standing up. Good idea! Inui!

The rest of the regulars ate. The other spies wished that Inui would pick up something.

A few minutes later, Inui came back. Seeing his fellow spies eyes him with curiosity, he revealed the fact that he had actually truly went to the washroom. The spies (Except Inui) Fell off their chairs. Not only that, but the P-Ps had heard it. Now they were a bit suspicious.

So the spies were off to a bad start. It was already sounding hopeless…

After school, the spying was harder. They found that they had to split up to spy on each of the P-Ps. And so Kaidoh was paired to Momo and Ryoma. Inui with Tezuka and Fuji, and Taka with Oishi and Eiji. The group set off with determined expressions.

While Taka was walking down the sidewalk following the Golden Pair, looking as normal as he can be, he overheard a conversation.

(Following convo was motivated by someone's post in the forums, which one, I forgot, who posted, I also forgot.)

"Mr. Crane, what do you think the Seigaku clubroom smells like?"

"Well, Ms. Swan, I think it'd smell gross."

"Yes. Me too. What about the Fudoumine clubroom?"

"Well, I think it'd smell like determination and gross."

"Uh huh. What about the Jousei Shounan clubrooms?"

"Hmm… That's easy. Coordination and gross."

"Very good points, Mr. Crane! What about Rikkai?"

"…That one is a bit hard, probably pride and gross."

"That's interesting, what about the Yamabuki clubroom?"

"Well, that's a bit tricky… Old people and gross. Why are you bringing all this up, Ms. Swan?"

"I was just wondering… Last one… What about the Hyoutei clubrooms?"

"Oh that's obvious, rich people and perfume or something…"

"You're right! That was what I was thinking!"

Taka thought that conversation was stupid. He really thought so. Until some goldfish cart beside him almost fell over and he caught some fish food in his hand. The fish food was shaped in a long cylinder.

"…" The shop owner stared.

"…" Taka stared. Then… "MOUUUUUU! YOUUUUUUU!" Taka revolved into burning mode ran round the corner and faced the so-called 'couple'. He stopped and dropped the fish food when he saw that it was Mr. Tome and Mrs. Tome. They were laughing their guts out. Then Mrs. Tome handed Mr. Tome some kind of coin. Mr. Tome smiled a victory smile. "You know, that was kinda fun…" He said softly.

Taka stammered a bit, but then gave up and backed away.

He went back around the corner and was greeted by the sight of the fish owner, asking for the money for the fish food. Taka couldn't think very straight from the embarrassment, so he paid.

-----

Inui was having very good luck on Tezuka and Fuji. They were in a library, reading books. Inui liked to go to the library, so they wouldn't suspect him even if they saw him. Inui smirked and his glasses glowed evilly. His plan was flawless.

"Inui!"

Upon hearing Tezuka's stern and a bit angry voice, Inui stiffened and looked his way.

"Why are you staring at us with binoculars and notebooks and night vision glasses?" Tezuka demanded.

Yes, Inui was piled head-to-toe with spy gear. He gave a low chuckle and made up something. He wasn't even sure what. He was too busy saying 'intolerable!' to himself. But it seems as though the excuse worked as Tezuka and Fuji returned to their 'GARFIELD MAKES IT BIG' comic.

Inui sighed in relief and Tezuka and Fuji's heads shot up like arrows and their eyes pinned themselves on Inui again. Inui inwardly scolded himself for showing such weakness. "Look, I'm so sorry…" Inui started to explain. "It's not what you think, I was worried and…" Inui was interrupted when an irritated voice called from behind him.

"FOR THE LAST TIME… PLEASE RETURN THAT BOOK BACK TO THE SHELVING AREA." A lady with blonde and brown curls practically screeched at Tezuka and Fuji from over Inui's shoulder. Inui's eye twitched under its glasses. "Fine." Tezuka took the book the shelving area, while the librarian dusted herself off and smiled apologetically at Inui. Fuji still had his opened eyes stuck on Inui.

Tezuka came back with 'GARFIELD EATS CROW' and sat down to read. But before that, he glanced at Inui again. "What were you saying, Inui? We got distracted by that woman before you even started." Fuji took the words right out of Tezuka's open mouth. Inui felt stupid. He sank in his chair and refused to talk by the embarrassment. He hoped that the other spies were having better luck.

Kaidoh was hiding in a bush, spying on Momo and Ryoma, who was on a bench, eating MORE HAMBURGERS. "Ne, Momo senpai, if the song goes like, 'What's that a'peeping through your kitchen door? What's that a'sneaking cross your bedroom floor?' I'm sure the song ends with 'It's a goblin'." Ryoma said through bites of hamburgers.

"I still think it should say 'it's a hobo'." Momo replied, stuffing burgers.

"Ne, Momo senpai, wanna see me run around the world?" Ryoma threw away the wrapper to his hamburger. It seemed like he was in the mood for a joke.

"Okay, in your condition, I'd like to see it."

Ryoma stood there.

"Well?" Momo asked, a bit irritated and confused.

"You wanna see me do it again?"

Kaidoh chuckled a bit. Luckily, it was just quiet enough to escape the hearing range of Ryoma and Momo.

Then, all of a sudden, Momo started sniffing. Ryoma raised a brow. "What?"

"I smell strawberries." Momo muttered.

"Woah, you've got a good nose!" Kevin appeared out of nowhere right behind Kaidoh and the bush, successfully freaking him out. Kaidoh yelped, and then covered his mouth. As Momo was distracted with Kevin, Kaidoh sneaked away on all fours. People around started laughing at this sight.

"I knew you smelled like strawberries…" Momo started bragging, scratching the back of his head.

"But why did you have to memorize my scent?" Kevin frowned and Momo twitched. Ryoma twitched also. Was Kevin easier to remember than he was?

Ryoma instinctively grabbed Momo down from the collar. "WHAT DO I SMELL LIKE?" He demanded. Momo stared. Kevin stared. "Lavender." Momo suddenly squeaked, getting chocked by Ryoma's death grip and stares.

Ryoma let go of Momo. "HA! IN YOUR FACE!" He pointed to Kevin and started laughing, completely losing his cool. Oh well. He could blame it on the mood swings. Kevin started to stiffen a laugh, but after receiving the glares of Ryoma and Momo, he couldn't help it. "MOMO AND RYOMA, SITTING IN A TREE! F-U-C-K-I-N-" Kevin didn't get too finish his sentence, for Ryoma had thrown an empty can of Ponta at his face. There wasn't much impact. Then Ryoma threw away the unopened Ponta in the garbage bin. He stared at the garbage bin. "DAMN!" Ryoma cursed, stomping his feet.

Kevin had the little joke in English, so Momo did not understand. But he did catch the 'Momo and Ryoma' parts… He raised a brow and glanced at Ryoma, who was trying to dig the ponta out of the large garbage bin. It seemed like nothing else mattered except for the Ponta now. Kevin and Momo stared in amazement. Kevin made a mental note that he would use Ponta to blackmail Ryoma later.

Momo threw his hands up in the air in disgust and went over to help Ryoma. Kevin blinked. Momo pulled Ryoma out of the garbage bin and retrieved it for him. He handed it to Ryoma, who was just as dirty as he was. Then Ryoma took it and threw it back into the garbage. "You touched it." Ryoma said and walked away. Momo chuckled. Ryoma was so weird sometimes, usually Momo would go up to him and yell, but today, he felt cheerful and happy about this.

Kevin was officially freaked out about this scene and he decided to turn around and run, but then he almost stepped on a white cat. The cat had big, blue eyes and it looked a lot like Karupin, Kevin pondered. For he had seen a picture of Karupin somewhere, he wasn't sure where. And while he was thinking, he started putting his foot down without knowing, until he heard a very slow "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Coming from somewhere beside him.

Kaidoh ran out of his hiding place (A tree house) and caught the cat before Kevin's foot landed on it. Kaidoh petted the kitty lovingly and shot Kevin a glance. "ARENT YOU THAT SNAKE GUY FROM SEIGAK-" My, my, Kevin was getting cut off a lot lately, as Kaidoh dropped the cat carefully and put his hand over Kevin's mouth tightly and muffled the boy. Ryoma and Momo's heads shot in Kaidoh's direction and he suddenly had a sinking feeling that he had screwed up. BIG TIME.

Momo seemed deep in thought. So was Ryoma. After a while, after several tumbleweeds and the 'ahem'ing of the people around them, who had made a circle, surrounding the boys. "OH! I know! You were playing hide and seek and Kevin was revealing your position! Right!" Momo grinned, proud of himself. Ryoma snapped. "Oh. That makes sense."

In normal cases, Kaidoh would say something insulting. But now he was on a secret mission, so he resisted the urge, let go of Kevin, and ran. Kevin dusted himself off and convinced himself that he WASN'T just about to get kidnapped.

------

"Sooo… how did everyone do?" Inui was eager to be the last one to share, since he was convinced that he did the worst. The others were convinced that THEY did the worse. "Uhh…" Taka stared. He looked into his bag and brought out his fish food. "I bought this." Taka showed it to everyone, but then accidentally went into burning mode. First his eyes went wide. "BURNNINNG!!! KIKUMARU AND OISHI WERE MAKING OUT IN THE WASHROOM!!!! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE BUUURRRNINNNG PASSIONNN AND LOOOVE!! IT WAS GREEATTOOOO!" Kaidoh poked the Fish food out of Taka's hands and he calmed down, completely aware of the fib he just told. Taka started to blush and opened his mouth to apologize and tell the truth, but…

"I SAW TEZUKA AND FUJI READING GARFIELD." Inui blurted like it was something specifically important. "…So?" The others asked, abnormally calm.

The three were standing in an amusement park, the place that they'd arranged to meet. There were random time intervals of screams and shouts of excitement as roller coasters roared, children laughed and music played.

"Never mind." Inui said, poking up his glasses. Not because he needed to. It was because he could.

"What did you see, Kaidoh?" Inui turned his attention to Kaidoh, giving him the creeps. "I saw Momo sniffing Ryoma and two-timing with Kevin." Kaidoh replied. Really! That's what he thought he saw!

"…" The others had their mouth opened. "MOMO'S TWO TIMING WITH KEVIN?" They shouted, totally shocked.

"No he's not." A familiar voice behind them made them jump. They slowly turned around to see Kevin**_, on a white horse_**, looking wistful as a breeze swept through.

"Uhhhh…" Even Inui was stumped for once.

Kevin got off the pony merry-go-around and went towards the three. They were like stone statues, crumbling. "Hi." Kevin waved as if nothing was wrong.

"…" The piles of cumbled stone statues were still on the floor.

"Momo wasn't two-timing with me, he just happened to catch my scent." Kevin said, mouth still occupied with slurping ice tea.

"I see…" Inui collected himself as the others did too and wrote in his journal. "There is an 85 percent chance that Momo will learn to distinguish a ball by its smell…" Ahhh, the old Inui was back. Everyone seemed relieved except Kaidoh. He liked it when Inui was on the floor, and couldn't do anything but stare.

"Want me to join your little team?" Kevin finished his eyes tea and was looking up at the three.

Inui, Kaidoh and Taka noticed that Kevin had binoculars, a digital camera and… What's this? A tampon?

"Why do you have a tampon in your pocket?" Kaidoh pointed at Kevin's pocket, blushing.

"**_YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO ASK ME THAT_**!" Kevin screamed like it's the end of the world.

"Ooookkkaaay…" So the number spies were increased to 4.

------

Tezuka and Fuji were borrowing about 28 GARFIELD comic books. Tezuka was more straightforward with Fuji now, since he didn't really have much to hide.

Fuji had humiliated him to the deepest and most unspeakable point by touching him, talking with him, even being with him.

Meanwhile…

Momo and Ryoma were taking a bath in the public baths. Nothing interesting there…. Except the HUGE trouble they stirred up when they arrived. The troubles were their smell; and guess what! Now they have the whole building to themselves! Except they were in different shower stalls. That made Momo sad.

Ryoma came out way before Momo, probably because his body was smaller; or probably he didn't want to get his privacy invaded.

When Momo came out, Ryoma was dressed in new clothes, and reading a book that seemed to come out of nowhere. 'Julie of the Wolves' it said. While Momo dressed, he kept looking over to Ryoma, but sadly, Ryoma didn't even glance at him.

After leaving the bathing stalls, Momo and Ryoma decided to retreat for home. It was, after all, pretty late.

Meanwhile…

Eiji and Oishi were having the greatest time. Eiji was watching Naruto, the episode where Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto have yet to graduate from the ninja academy. They were watching this in an almost-empty drive in movie theater.

Realizing that the golden pair would be the most trouble, Kaidoh and Inui took over the job of Oishi and Eiji. Surprisingly, Inui said that Kevin should go alone to spy on Ryoma and Momo. Since he knows Ryoma the most. Kevin cackled evilly. Taka was to go with Fuji and Tezuka. When the pairings were decided, the spies set out with renewed determination.

------

"Damn!" Kevin cursed to himself as Ryoma led Momo into his house. Soon, the lights in the Kitchen turned on, the lights in Ryoma's room turned on, the kitchen lights then turned off again and the staircase light lit up. Then it turned off and the only room that had lights on was now Ryoma's room.

Kevin noticed a tree going up from the ground to Ryoma's room. Pulling his wolverine Parka over his head (It WAS cold today, but whoa… Kevin is… Wow.) and climbed the tree slowly. When he neared the top, he slipped on a branch, and willing himself not to make a sound, regained his posture in a cold sweat and climbed up again. When Kevin seated himself firmly on a branch, he took out night vision binoculars, curtsey of Inui, and began to spy like he'd never spied before!!!

Because of the open window and the length of the space between the tree and the house, Kevin had an excellent view through his binoculars and a great hearing range. And best of all, Ryoma and Momo wouldn't see him because he covered himself with leaves.

Ryoma began digging noisily into a chest. Kevin frowned and squinted harder to see what he could be looking for. Then Ryoma stood up and they both moved away from the window. "Shoot." Kevin couldn't see them. Oh well, at least he could still hear.

"What are you doing? Rubbing my balls?" Momo asked casually.

Kevin's nose instantly shot out blood. He took the tampon out of his pocket, shakily brought it up to his face, and stuck it up his nose. His actions reminded him of that movie that he just couldn't remember.

Inside Ryoma's room…

Ryoma was rubbing Momo's dirt covered TENNIS BALLS. Momo was just confused on why he would have to do that. (I disclaim this idea!)

-Let's see how Eiji and Oishi are doing!-

Kaidoh and Inui snuck into the drive-thru movie on foot. Luckily no one was there to interrupt them. (I know nothing about these drive ins, so bear with me.)

Kaidoh and Inui were just there to see someone push Naruto into Sasuke and their lips locked. Kaidoh and Inui never watched Naruto in their life and didn't see that 'someone' had bumped the two into each other. They quietly made a note that Oishi and Eiji were watching grayish movies. As much as it hurt them to do so, but it had to be done for the sake of sanity.

Kaidoh and Inui had no interest in Naruto anymore, so they decided to leave with what information they had. "**_TO THE SUSHI SHOP_**!!!" Inui pointed at a direction and began walking that way. Kaidoh raised a brow as Inui walked verrrrrrrrrrryyyyy sloooooooooooowly, still pointing oh so pride fully at the direction of the sushi shop.

-Fuji and Tezuka! DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! –

Tezuka and Fuji were nearing the exit of the library, which is also the entrance. "Kuni chan, did you know it's already 5 days into our project?" Fuji asked out of the blue.

Tezuka had almost forgotten about the project, as he got used to seeing Fuji like this… Wait… He was USED TO IT? Tezuka wanted to slam his head against a wall.

Taka was daydreaming at the library entrance. Spying REALLY wasn't his thing, but since he's the one who suggested it… Taka snapped out of his thoughts as Fuji and Tezuka came out of the entrance. They were dressed in stiff jackets and looked very much like a couple. Taka watched them go by from the rim of his coffee mug with had hot chocolate in it. When Fuji and Tezuka passed, Taka noted that nothing went out of the ordinary there.

Taka followed the two a good distance until he saw a cover page of some book from Tezuka's book bag. It was a boy… Sucking a WHAT? Taka almost dropped dead. He willed his leg to move and breathed deeply. He felt the blood rush out of his head as he stopped faaaaaaaaaar away from the two.

Great. Now Taka's going to have perverted thoughts. He didn't see that the book's title was 'How to make popsicles' and the picture was a boy sucking a peach Popsicle. Too bad Taka was too far away. Heh.

Meanwhile, Kevin couldn't stand his nosebleed and fell out of the tree, landing with a loud 'crunch'… … … … … … … … … … IN A PILE OF LEAVES. Ryoma and Momo glanced out the window, suspicious. They went downstairs and opened the front door and saw Kevin, with a bloody tampon up his nose. "Kevin? What are you doing?" Ryoma asked with a raised brow. Kevin chuckled nervously. "Uhhh this is my nosebleed stopper!" He pointed to the tampon.

"…" Kevin could tell that Ryoma and Momo weren't buying this. He could only wish for the worse now! "… Can I have one?" Momo and Ryoma said in unison. Kevin didn't show his shock, but his heart was leaping. He was laughing at the two inside as he told them that he didn't have anymore and backed away. Thank god for idiots.

-------

Interaction with the Characters:

Billy: I never knew you did that, Kevin…

Kevin: The tampon thing?

Billy: Yeah… It's gross, Kevin, you shouldn't stick that up your nose…

Kevin: Where should I stick it, then?

Billy: (Blushes furiously and is transformed into a beet by some random passing fairy)

Kevin: … Oh wow! I'm going to have beet soup for dinner!

Billy: (Thinking: Maybe he'll eat me from the bottom up?)

------

Guys I am SO SORRY that I haven't been able to update at all for so long! It's been months! I've been PILED with homework and I'm losing interest in P.O.T slowly… Someone slap me awake! Well thank you for waiting… I hope this chapter was enjoyable, though I thought that this was the sickliest chappy yet…

Please review! They get me going a lot!


End file.
